The Glorious Expedition
by Portius
Summary: Hallifax, a rising power in the Basin of Life, sends out an expedition to discover new knowledge and expand Hallifaxian dominion. An epic poem written in the Hallifaxian style.
1. Book I

The glorious spires that reach for the sky

and the harmonious souls that live all about them,

the winds which we tamed, brought into our service

and the knowledge we won throughout the long ages,

these guide my hand, these are my voice.

What built such glory, what lit the way?

The endless labor of countless great men

who did their harsh duty, served as all should.

In the old days, before Hallifax knelt

before the old empire, before calamity struck,

before the rebirth, before the resurgence,

a whole host of paragons were called by the Board.

The long serving chairman who had led for century

turned his eyes towards them, spoke in a clear voice.

"Honorable comrades, distinguished by deeds,

a great task stands before us awaiting your minds.

It is time to look outward, to go forth into the world.

Who knows what awaits us, save danger and glory?

There is much to be risked, much more to be won.

Who knows what allies will join us if they are found,

or what new knowledge is hidden out far from our spires?

The Collective is strong, and yet its strength could grow

if we but looked out into the world and found such things.

That is your task, the burden you are to bear

and although it is heavy, and the road will be long

I know that none of you shall shirk it or flee the post.

You will go out in force, wander far from our home

go where our power is weakest and find what is to be found.

Where a thing lies unstudied, you must learn its true nature,

where savages wallow in folly, you must teach them out ways,

where enemies lurk, they must die on the tips of your spears,

where new comrades await, you must bring them back home.

I set this task before you who have proven your skill

none surpass your in valor, in knowledge, in worth,

nor is your virtue in question, none doubt in your souls.

Now I set each to his duty that he may go and fulfill it.

Honorable Jekkex, you conquered our foes in cruel war,

the smoke spewing savages fear you, you fill them with terror,

for you spilled their life's blood with the tip of your spear.

You sheltered your comrades behind your strong shield,

and led them to victory, they slaughtered the foemen.

A new task stands before you, duty awaits you,

you must stand as the sentinel protecting the rest.

Choose one hundred shield-comrades of the bloody caste,

one hundred of proven courage, valor, and might.

When the proud stand against you, force them to kneel

when the fools strike out against you, bring them cruel death."

Then Jekkex spoke out, in a voice calm and cold,

"I serve at your pleasure, my duty shall be done.

None will ever doubt the bloody caste's devotion.

We shall do as commanded, shelter all of the rest

by the strength of our arms and the skill of our hands."

This pleased the chairman, who spoke out once more,

"So it shall be, and may great glory find you.

And you, Halon, you who have learned many things,

you who devised countless great wonderous treasures,

you must go forth into the world, learn of its nature

find that which is useful, and put it to new use

that the Collective might profit once more by your mind.

Take what assistants you need, whatever is required,

whichever students seem proper, take those who you will.

Your judgment is to be trusted, none can dispute that

and thus you must bear a second, heavier task.

The command is yours, lead where you see fit.

This power will pain you, that much is certain

for any drop of blood shed shall plague you with guilt

but some noble soul must ever hold the command,

and that one must be the wisest, thus it falls to you."

Sweet silence fell in the boardroom just then

as Halon turned his words over in the depths of his mind

until the silence was finally broken with his well chosen words.

"So be it then, I shall do that which needs to be done.

It is better that I bear the great pains of command,

I whose soul has been hardened by long years in the lab,

than that the most heavy of burdens should fall on another

one whose soul is untempered, whose mind might be broken.

I shall do as you order, I shall rule by command,

and bear the guilt for all failings, as is the custom

but take no share in the glory of any success

save that which is truly my own, the fruit of my mind."

His words stopped all at once, his face stained with fear,

for the grim task before him stood out clear in his mind.

Honorable Jekkex saw the truth of the matter, as he himself

had borne the same burden for countless long years.

He placed his hand on his comrade, gave the sign of support

that he might ease the burden upon his highest caste comrade.

The chairman nodded his head, and then spoke out once more,

"And you, Kruye, shall go forth with them as well.

Bureaucracy shall serve far away as it does here.

When a task must be done, and will claim many hours

and it does not need their skills, only a mind

made for long labor, and a memory for details

the task shall fall upon you rather than them.

You shall free their minds to look to the work of their castes."

Silent Kruye said nothing for words did not suit her,

she who bore the long hours of her life's labor in silence,

but only gave the smallest sign, the slight nod of her head.

Thus with their task laid out before them, each went to work.

Each chose those of their caste who would serve outside the city.

The greatest soldiers were rallied, the bloody caste marched

under their glorious banner, behind their shining shields.

Each one a hero, who had done some great deed in war.

And the universities were emptied of those who could go,

those who had both inquiring minds and some youth left in their limbs

that they could bear the great labor that awaited in future days.

The labourers also went forth with the strength of their bodies,

just as those who went to their work with their keen minds.

It took many weeks, but soon all was prepared, and they went forth.

They went out from the city without trumpets, nobody watched them,

as was right and proper, for what honor is there in commendation

for deeds yet undone, for a task yet uncompleted, that may yet be failed?


	2. Book II

They set out in high spirits, their duty yet light,

they went down from the city, went out towards the sea

for there were mysteries there, things yet unknown.

Their first task was clear, although it seemed daunting

to cut down the tall trees, fashion them into ships

that they might be carried on their way by the waves.

That work fell to the lowest of castes, they did it gladly

with joy in their hearts as they bent their strong limbs.

They went out in search of tall trees, wandered for days

for no trees may grow tall if they grow near the shore.

They followed a river, followed its twists and its turns

until at least the coarse sand gave way to the sweet grass,

which gave way to the woodlands, that was their goal,

and there the lowest caste went to its noble work

tamed the tall trees, put an end to their wildness

and then cut them to shape that they might serve

some useful purpose to civilized souls at long last.

Who knows the number of trees that fell to their axes?

Who knows how much of the savage land that they tamed?

They built seven long ships with the skill of their hands,

seven long ships, each with three masts bearing sails

and three banks of oars, that the wind need not guide them

alone, but that the submissive wind might be aided by rowers.

And each ship bore a figurehead, carved with great skill

that all who saw them would know the truth without doubting

that Halllifax went forth out into the world in great force

and that none could stand against them, it was folly to try.

The first was an eagle, carved with its ever-watching eyes

the second was a falcon, its claws spread for the slaugter,

the third was a grim face, with cold hate carved in its eyes

the fourth was a soldier, bearing his arms shaped all of wood

the fifth was a staff, the sign that we rule over the winds

the sixth was a spear, the sign of our blood stained valor

the last was a spire, the sign of our eternal dominion.

They sailed down the river, those ships crafted with care

and they served well, they moved with great speed

sailing deep down towards the sea, making good progress

until at last they came to the tide-washed Toronadan sands

where Halon ordered the fleet come to a halt, that

the highest caste comrades might go to their work,

search for creatures unknown, make a map of this place.

Little was known of that place in those long-faded days

and there was much to be learned, but the hazard was great.

The risk came not from a foe that could die by the spear

but from the land itself, for the coarse sand hungered.

The sand itself grasped out at the men, clung to their feet

and pulled them down harshly, they sank deep into the earth

and fear took the lifters who went out with the scholars,

those who bore samples were cut deep by their fear,

but the higest caste comrades had more steel in their souls

their minds ruled over their passions, fear could not claim them.

This risk was a puzzle, a curiosity they longed to examine

and they pondered its nature even as they sank ever deeper.

They sought a solution, that their lives might be saved

and the lives of their comrades, but not only that

but so that a solution might be known, and wildly recorded

and that nature itself might be made to submit to their minds.

Halon himself, long accustomed to swift and clear observation

spoke first, as he sank down, the sand reaching his knees.

"Comrades, my comrades, look to your own positions with care

and see how far down the sand has pulled you, look to the trend

we who bear this without fear, we who made no effort or struggle

have sunk down to our knees, and yet those who bent their limbs

and tried to pull themselves free are trapped at their waists.

We must hold still, that much is certain, and then we call out

in loud voices for our comrades, our eternal salvation

and point out to them all of the safe places, where they can stand

and reach out to us with spears or staves, whatever is at hand

that might serve as a lever to pull us out of harm's way."

This they did quickly, they cried out in all haste

and their voices were carried along by the good wind

that is nearly our comrade and serves us in all things.

Jekkex heard this, as he lingered on his fair ship

and rushed out to his comrades, calling the others

who obeyed straight away, fair Fafri first among them,

who ran with swift feet and was first to reach the sands.

Then Halon greeted him in his clear voice, free from all worry

and gave his commands, which Fafri obeyed with great haste.

He did what was proper, reached out with his spear

held it out for his comrades, who reached out and grasped it,

and pulled them free from the ravenous sand of that place.

With that crisis averted, each one returned to his work

for fear of death was no reason to turn from their duty,

and with the solution uncovered, that known risk was gone

and nothing restrained them from seeing to their work.

The spent three days searching those Toronadan sands

for all things that might be learned, and after those days

they returned to their ships and set forth for the sea.

Though they had conquered one peril, and thus were elated

their hearts were soon filled with dread at the sound

of the next threat that faced them, that threatened their lives

the rushing of water as it ran past the cruel rocks

as it raced toward the sea and swirled every way.

The rapids awaited, threatened their fair ships

with harsh obliteration and doom on those rocks.

They could not turn away, there was no other path

and so they set their worry aside, faced this new doom.


	3. Book III

The waters rushed onward, carried the ships at great speed

and the cruel rocks came ever closer, threatening death

to the comrades from Hallifax, if their ships splintered.

Fear took the least of them, it grasped at their hearts

for they had never gone to sea, this doom was unknown,

their ignorance was total, thus they feared for their lives.

Halon took in a deep breath, that he might calm his mind,

looked out past the figurehead, judging the angles

and the speed of approach, his mind raced with numbers.

His estimations completed, his calculations made known,

he gave guidance out freely, that the crewmen might know

the safest way to approach, to pass by the rocks swiftly

without the ships breaking upon them, as they all feared.

Yet the lower caste comrades with their hands on the lines

and grasping the tiller, working at the long oars

could not rule over their minds, fear froze their bodies

until Jekkex called out to his men, in the custom of war.

"I am curious, comrades, as to why you are trembling,

which fear has seized you, what doom that you look to?

I see no risk here so great that we cannot brave it,

I see no doom so grim that all hope should leave us.

So why do you stand there, so pale with your fear?

Swift action shall save us, hesitation is death.

The solution is known, the highest caste has spoken

it remains only for us to do what must be done,

for the thinker has thought, and now we must act."

Having spoke thusly, he rushed down to the tiller,

took it in his hands, swung it all the way over

as Halon decreed, and he called out a clear order

for the rowers to go to their work, hasten the ship

that they might rush through the rapid, leading the way

that the fleet might follow them, seeing the safe path.

His voice carried quickly, it bore the tone of command

so the men rushed to obey, the did as they were told

and this ship's speed increased, it rush past the rocks

then came to a turn in the river, hurtled right towards it,

so Jekkex went to work once again, put his weight to the tiller

bade half the rowers cease, the other half to work faster.

The ship tilted, but turned, the deck kissing the river

and three men fell over the side into the whirling waters.

Ropes were thrown out then, in order to save them,

and they grasped out for salvation, reaching for life

but the tides fought against them, it desired their lives.

The wailing of gulls screamed out all about them

and the roar of the current as it broke on the rocks.

Caethee had been the first to fall into the harsh water,

a man of no great learning, who served with his hands

he had cast into the river from up high in the rigging,

he reached out for the rope, which was swept from his grasp

and the ride swept him away from the ship, towards the harsh rocks

and broke his head open, his blood stained the water deep red.

Then there Rekok, who had earned some acclaim in a just war

no stranger to death, a strong spear-comrade of Hallifax

he fell into the river reaching out to save his comrade

and not only that, to save his brother, his own twin,

who served in the same way, the same line of spears

had a share in all the same glory, bore all the same burdens.

They tumbled together down into the fast flowing rapids,

they were quickly pulled under, none could be their salvation

the cold waters took the sweet air away from their bodies,

and it took them together, they passed as one to the Wheel.

Thus it was for each of the seven ships of the fleet,

each one paid the toll that the cruel river decreed

each one gave up its martyrs for the common good's sake.

Then, at least, the danger soon passed behind them

the sailed out from the rapids, went out to the sea

the water's loud voice soon faded away from their ears,

and then the wailing of gulls was no more to be heard.

Cold sorrow then took them, they mourned for their loss

not the least of them Halon who bore the command,

for the guilt was his own, they had been his charges

and they had given their lives doing as he had ordered.

He who had ordered them to follow the river down to the sea

he who had ordered their deaths, he mourned the most,

and spent many hours alone staring out towards the sea.

Although silence soothed him, it could not be so

for a commander must act, bury his pain deep in his soul

hide it away, give orders again, do what is needed.

Alas that poor Halon was smothered in his grief

now his mind would not answer, would not obey his command

hesitation held him, he knew not what orders to give.

So Jekkex came up to him, led him away from the rest,

gave the hard counsel he himself had once heard.

"It is good that you grieve, you do what is proper

for sorrow must always fall to the leader's lot

we lost twenty one men, three from each ship in the fleet

and the Collective is weaker for having lost them this day.

It cannot lose another, so come now and focus your mind

put your sorrow aside, this is not the right time.

Grief is for the dark night, grief is for the moon

as you lie in your bed, then give it free reign

let is plague you when sleeping, let it rule your dreams.

It is right that you suffer, for you lead them to death

all who lead bear this pain, it improves our judgment

makes us remember the cost that we pay for greatness,

for although the cost must be paid, cannot be avoided

we may bargain it down, and save those that we can,

but still something must be paid, such is life's way.

Good men will die, does that fact surprise you?

Carry the guilt for their loss, but don't let it rule you

for none could have done better, and may would be worse.

And now it is time for you to rule this fleet by command

make the hard judgements, decide what is to be done.

Your grief cannot give you counsel, its judgment is poor

so set aside now, let your reason guide your commands,

for commands must be chosen through good reason alone."


	4. Book IV

His heart having been hardened, Halon turned to the crew

with his tears hidden away, his sorrows made silent

and he spoke the words that the crewmen needed to hear.

"For the sake of the city, the sake of the nation

they shed their life's blood, those good hearted comrades

who died for great Hallifax, died for its learning

that world's secrets may be surrendered up to us.

They gave their lives bravely, as each one had sworn

let us take them as our model, and just as they did

hold to our oaths, do that which was deemed proper

by those placed above us, who rule us by law.

Now the sea lies around us, its cold waters are calm

so let us cling to our purpose, let us make new maps

let us search through these waters, trawl it with nets

let us find that which lies hidden in the dark sea."

Thus was his order, and his men made it so.

They spread out their nets, hauled them up full

then let them sink down again as they sailed the sea

found the swift currents, and charted the breezes

searched out the rocks, where familiar death threatened.

They found many new creatures, the beasts of the waves

thousands of fish, who had then never been known

to civilized people, never studied by science.

They found grand creatures too, they looked to be monsters

too large for the nets, each half as long as a ship

they had been unknown, they had been unstudied,

and such ingnorance could not be permitted to last.

The solution was found, it was fair Fafri's design

that honored spear-comrade, who conquered in war

well known for his honor, and the skill of his hands.

He took up a spear, a little longer than most

bound a rope to it tightly, tied one end to the ship

that his prey could not flee from him, could not escape.

He stood a vigil for long hours, deep into the night

until a great beast arose from the waves, the water flew high

as its flesh rose into sight, Fafri acted with haste.

He threw the spear at it, and the spear found its mark

dug deep into the beast's hide, dark blood spurted forth

and stained the sea red, the beast thrashed in pain

and roared in its agony, roused the whole crew from sleep.

As the crew came on deck to learn what was the matter

the beast sought to make its escape, to swim in haste

such was its power and such was its great pain

that it pulled the onward, as a horse and a cart.

This could not be permitted, the rowers resisted

bent their backs to their work, straining and sweating

until the ship slowed, the beast could not make it move

for the might of the many exceeds the might of just one.

Then beast slowly bled out, shed countless rivers of blood

until at last the flow halted as its heart came to rest.

Fafri was rightly lauded for slaying this creature

as the men hauled it aboard, it took a dozen to move it

and the highest caste comrades then went to their work.

It was a creature unlike any that had ever been seen

with great layers of fat, and teeth like a comb

and a hole in its head, now dripping with blood.

But that was not all, for it was still stranger

hard scales covered its belly, arrayed like armor

and there were barbs in its hide that leaked a poison.

The beast was well studied, it took many days

until at last they had learned all that they could

and the scraps of the body were cast back in the sea.

Yet there was one this offended, he had followed the trail

of the dark blood in the water, and blood he knew well

for he was the maker of monsters, the shaper of flesh

and the filth of the seas, a raider and brigand.

That man was Yilomi, a shard of old Dracnoris

who fled away from the sands, made his home at sea.

Monsters answered to him, it was he who made them

he was mother and father and they did as he bade,

sinking ships for their pillaging master to salvage.

Hot rage filled him when he saw that dark bloody trail

and at once he called all of his monsters close to his side

and set out on his ship, with a crew of odd creatures

that he had made, they almost had the star shape

but lacked smoothness of form, beauty of body.

He came on the fleet, he took his staff in his hand,

and made the sky blaze, and then he called out

with hate in his voice which burned with anger.

"If you men wanted to burn, you had only to ask me

there was no need for killing, I give fire freely

but now you have wronged me, you will not burn

but rather the cold water will grasp you and claim you

and all air will leave you, such is your fate.

Will you beg now, since I have condemned you?

Or face your deaths well? Does courage befit you?

I expect not, you who cling close to a fleet.

Die then, and may you perish in cruel pain."

Halon stepped away from the helm, he knew his place

that the leader in peace is not leader in war

he yielded his place to Jekkex, who took the command.

As fire rained down, Jekkex called out to the winds

who answered to those who were trained in that art

and such men obeyed him, they rushed at his command

and the wind rushed through the fire, blew it about

so it filled the sky, could not find its target.

Then he looked to the beasts, who were half untamed

and took up a spear, he knew that they would flee

in blind panic if only a little pain found them.

He hurled the spear outward, it found its target

stuck deep in the hide of the biggest beast there

that thrashed all about, writhing and biting

and wounded its brother, who acted the same.

Thus the beasts fell into conflict, shed their blood

the sea bubbled about them, rising and falling

their fight made great waves, rocking the fleet,

but also the foe's ship, and they struck against it

in their pain and their rage, they battered the planks

made holes in the hull, and water flowed in.

This filled Yilomi with panic, gave Jekkex a chance

who ordered the fleet to turn away, flee in all haste.

This order was followed, and they made their escape

fled without resting until they found a safe cove.


	5. Book V

Night fell quickly upon them as their feet touched the shore

many took pleasure in that, standing on the firm ground,

but Halon had no share in this joy, his thoughts were heavy

no clear path stood before them, he knew not where to go.

He called a council, his officers came to speak their minds

away from their followers, that command's heavy burden

not weigh heavy on their thoughts, so that they kept their joy.

Halon was standing, his hands clasped right behind him

and so was the bureaucrat Kruye, who awaited his words,

while Jekkex was seated, mending his glorious arms.

Thus was the council to which Halon spoke his words.

"You all know the words that the Chairman spoke to us

when he laid out our mission, gave us our orders

so you know our task, know what needs to be done.

Yet out mission is broad, so we must now choose our way

where we should wander, where out footsteps must take us.

I cannot yet answer this question, I am uncertain,

so I order you, comrades, to speak your own minds."

Jekkex spoke up quickly, he gave the first answer.

"We cannot return to the city, that must is certain,

our task still awaits, a great deal remains to be done."

At this Halon nodded, and so brave Jekkex continued.

"Since we know that, the next matter is simple,

we may choose any path, for all are unknown to us.

We cannot say truly if one is better than others

for we know not what awaits us down any one path.

Thus they are all the same, pick whichever is pleasing

or choose it at random, for all are clearly alike."

Kruye shook her head, these words clearly displeased her

and Halon gave her a nod, that she might speak her thoughts.

"I am not meant to give orders, the choice lies with you

my task is to see that your wise will is swiftly done.

Yet I counsel against this choosing at random.

If we go unprepared, then surely a harsh fate awaits us

more will perish, and we might all be taken

from our comrades, from serving our sweet spires.

If we truly know nothing, then that must be fixed

send out scouts in every direction, learn of the land

and then choose based on that. That way is wisest."

Jekkex spoke again, as he shook his head left and right.

"That would be prudent, it is true that seems wise

yet you must remember the threat that awaits us.

The foe on the waves may yet be searching, that is the risk

we can afford no such prudence, we must get away from the shore."

Halon pondered those words, then gave a few of his own.

"There is one way we know, and that is the dark sea

for though there is little more to learn of that place

we may yet study the coast, sail all around it,

send good men ashore, and let them learn what they may.

There is the prudence in that of knowing our way,

yet the same threat awaits us, though we bested it once

we might escape him again, and then go on our way."

Jekkex stood up at these words, shook his head once again.

"That is the case, we may yet best him in battle,

but we escaped through a trick which cannot serve again.

The danger is great, I deem it greater than not knowing

where we might go if we go marching on land.

There is danger in every course that we might take

we must simply choose which we is the least of them.

I cannot say which that is, of the two choices

between the danger we know, and that which we do not."

There was a long silence, with each deep in thought,

and then Halon spoke again, for his mind was decided.

"We shall march inland straight away, away from the sea

until the waters themselves have faded away from our sight

then in that relative safety, the scouts will go to their work

and we can choose our path wisely. Thus shall it be."

The matter was settled, each made a sign of their assent

though Jekkex advised one last action, Kruye approved it,

and so it was done, the ships were destroyed by their own builders

each plank was torn down, that there would be no sign of the fleet

so that they could not be followed, they could remain unknown.

They plan was put into action, and soon a new path was chosen

south into the forest, which was then entirely unknown

but in later days was known too well, called Gloriana,

though it bears another name now, and grimmer repute.

But in those days it was wonderous, they saw many new things

new beasts from the woodlands, and the singing of birds

each with a new tune, and they heard the droning of insects

of every type, as they fed from the fair flowers

which themselves had never been seen by civilized souls.

They wandered for days as they filled out their maps

they were always losing their way, then seeking it out

for the woods were a maze, every path seemed the same.

Time and wandering brought them a new solution

for deep in the woods they heard the beating of drums

a sign of the people who lived in this new land.

They remembered their charge, not just to study

but to bring order to savages, tame the barbarian mind

and bring them into the service of the sky-grasping spires.

They followed the drum beats, they followed the sound

and that sound was the guide that lead them on their way

to the heart of the woods, where the light was much dimmer

and another discovery awaited them in the darkness

for there were strange totems there, gaping-mouthed faces

framed all in bones, the strange seeming creations

that served as art for those people who knew not of such things.

Still they followed the drum, wondered what laid in wait

to a great tree that stood alone in those woods.


	6. Book VI

That long standing tree at the heart of the woods

with its thick skin of bark, cracked with great age

and its branches that reached high up towards the sky

was surrounded by fireflies, graced by a glittering swarm

and a flock of sweet songbirds lived amidst the leaves

and butterflies wreathed it, and the bees had a hive.

That tree was a sight that was well worth seeing.

Halon approached this marvel, laid his hand on it

but as soon as he touched that long-standing tree

a voice called out from the shadows, the speaker unseen.

"Not a step closer, lift your foul flesh away,

or else the wolves of the woodland will gut you

and the ravens above shall make a feast of your eyes.

You are not from here, you are surely unclean.

I see marks of corruption upon, you are unwelcome

you wear woven cloth, you carry many papers

you smell of soap, I see no dirt upon you.

You live apart from the wilds, that much is certain

there is no need for society here, we are the purest

for we have no walls here, no city, no houses."

At this Halon stepped back, he had meant no offense

and the spear-comrades rushed forward, ready for battle,

but then Kruye stepped forward, bade them step back

and spoke out to those who had spoken unseen.

"We mean no offense, we mean to bring you no harm.

Though we have travelled a long way, we came here as friends

who have lately made haste, for we fled from the foemen.

We have long since lost out way, we know not where we are,

there is no threat here, surely that much is certain?

Can we not speak as equals, learn of each other's ways?"

Such were the words of Kruye of the record-keeping caste

schooled in such matters by her long years of labor.

There was a long silence, a tension in the air

and then one by one savages stepped out of the shadows.

There skin was painted in smears, all without skill

there was nothing else on their bodies, they went unconvered.

They wore their hair long, it was tangled and matted

and strange ornaments were woven right into their hair

carved from white bone, which they treated as jewellery.

And each of them had a small ring placed in their chin

with some string tied around, string which supported

a single black feather that dangled down to their chests.

Jekkex looked away, their savageness offended him

and Halon stared at them, amazed at this new sight

but Kruye herself merely made a low bow as they spoke.

"We are not without mercy, we shall give you a chance

to prove your ways are not wicked, that there might be

redemption for you in the one true mode of living.

We shall supply you with food, help you dig shelter

in the good dirt, and help you to gather some branches

that you might not freeze. Then you may rest a few hours

until Night rules over this place, bathes us in blackness.

Then we shall speak, and then we shall pass judgment."

They did all that they promised, they were of use

although even in helping they proved their savagery,

homes were unknown to them, they lived in burrows

in the dark ground. These they dug with great haste

and offered them to be shelter for their guests.

They then went off into the woods, into the shadows.

Jekkex spoke first, as soon as they had vanished

though his voice was a whisper, lest he be heard.

"Halon, my comrade-commander, please hear my advice

we cannot trust these people, if people they are

for they live as beasts live, they are a danger

they greeted us with a threat, that was their way.

Now they call us friends, give us their aid,

can we believe it? I suspect a snare awaits us.

Let us make haste away, while we yet live."

Halon shook his head, and spoke in his turn.

"I see no need to mistrust them, not right away.

They gave us a threat, but we would do likewise to them

if they had trespassed, and not knowing our ways

transgressed against them. The matter is settled

as far as I can see. A threat may be lurking,

but it at least is not yet close by us.

So we must stay true to our duty, study their ways

and learn of this land where they are living."

Jekkex once more shook his head, but held his tongue

for his part was only to counsel, and then to obey.

But it was clear to all that this verdict displeased him,

Kruye saw the truth of that matter, she spoke her own words.

"Jekkex, know this, wise caution truly becomes you,

you who have a place in the shield wall, who carries a spear.

The bloody caste watches, it waits, and it makes plans

sees every threat, predicts what may yet be a danger.

It is right that you see the risk that we are taking

such is your duty, such is the burden you bear.

But take care, honored Jekkex, not to see folly

in your commander's decree, for it likewise befits him.

His place is the highest, so his virtues are different

his task is to wonder, to always be seeking to know

in spite of the risks to his life, to his limbs.

This duty demands that he always look to the new dawn

to see what might become, to look onward with hope.

He must see the truth of all matters, for better and worse

he must acknowledge the risks, so it is right to advise him

but knowing the risks, he must then disregard them

if the probabilities are proper, there is no other way

to learn of the world, nor to advance the Collective

save by taking such risks, as he has lately commanded.

Jekkex, look to the dangers and plan for the worst

but let that noble impulse be restrained, such is your duty.

It is proper to wager on the good will of our hosts

so knowing that, prepare for worst that may come

when that risk is taken. Now that is your duty.

And I, for my part, shall make such plans as well

what words must be spoken when we meet them this night

I do not find it presumptive to take that on my self

for that is my task, the duty of the own caste,

to see that nobler tasks can be done, and beyond that

to hold the middle ground, I cannot be the idealist

nor can I see peril in all places, but instead

to deal with outsiders honorably, yet watch for a lie.

I shall say what I can say to bring them to heel

that they might join the Collective, serve our spires.

Does this plan please you, you who hold the command?"

This pleased Halon greatly, he saw the truth that she said

and he gave his assent, then looked over to Jekkex

who wore his thoughts on his face, his fears were settled,

he saw the wisdom in her speaking, he made no complaint

but went at once to his task, as did they all.


	7. Book VII

Soon the sun set, soon black Night's darkness arrived

and the beating of drums rose again the woodlands

and shrieks of the ravens echoed out in the night.

The savages returned, bade the comrades to come

that they might meet the queen who ruled in the darkness

and learn of the glory that they saw in the deep woods.

Halon obeyed, for his curiosity had nearly consumed him

and Kruye came too, she followed directly behind him,

Jekkex went last, holding his spear firm in his grasp.

The rest stayed behind, they made ready to flee

in case of some trap, they would not be ensnared.

They were lead down a new path by their barbarian guides

a way deeper into those woods, a path shrouded in mists.

The trees loomed large over that narrow pathway,

there was no light, they could hardly look out ahead.

Nor could they speak, for just as their sight was confounded

the shrieking of ravens drowned out all of their words

and that shrieking grew ever louder as the went on their way.

After some distance, the mist faded ever so slightly

and shapes could be seen, though they mistrusted their eyes

for it seemed to them they were seeing even more savages

arise from vast nests, and raising their heads towards the sky

shrieking in the voice of a raven, and then rising upwards

and climbing out of the nests, holding great tree limbs

in their hands. As the comrades walked on in the darkness

these strange fellows approached them, join the procession.

The wore no clothing, and like the others were painted

but their markings seemed less random, each was alike.

A thin black line curved down from each of their eyes,

that mark was upon them, and countless others besides,

there was yellow smeared thickly on top of their lips

and large black smudges filled up their broad backs.

These marks were in common, but each bore many others

unique to himself, there were countless strange markings.

As they marched onward, those strange men took up a song

in a strange tongue, they were clicking and shrieking

but a pattern could be heard, something resembling a tune.

They came to a clearing where the mist was even thicker

but two things could be seen, they stood out in the darkness.

The first was a cauldron that stood on a vast fire

that towered up tall, and also spread itself wide,

it seemed as though there could be none that were larger.

The second was a throne that looked to be built of twigs

and wind-fallen branches, all twisted together

by rough hands, which were greatly lacking in skill.

The savages advanced, formed a ring around this place

and the comrades were held back, kept just out of the clearing.

The song's volume increased, and so did the raven's shrieking

until the two blended together, and cried out in one voice.

Then came a long moment of absolute blackness

there was one last shriek, and then silence reigned.

When vision returned, there was a queen on the throne.

Dressed as the others, with no clothes upon her

save for a cloak, made of long black feathers

and the paint upon her, all of it was black

and it covered her entirely, no skin could be seen

that had gone unstained by that darkest of inks.

She rose from her throne, shrieking out to the others

who made a similar response, in the savage custom

and she made her way over to that vast cauldron

spoke soft words over it, then held out her hand.

Two bound figures were pushed out over to her,

a man and a woman, distinguished by youth.

They made no sound, and the cause of that was clear

their mouths were sewn up, preventing complaint.

The queen pulled out a knife, her goal was clear

and pulled the man over, held his head over her cauldron

and dug the knife deep into his throat, blood gushed out

and fell into the cauldron, a thick smoke arose.

Then she brought over the woman, there was fear on her face

made her kneel by the fire, rubbed ash in her hair

and then dragged her right upward, holding her tightly,

the queen picked her up, and shrieking quite madly

dropped her into the cauldron, the smoke increased.

The queen breathed this in, her eyes turned black

and she spoke out quite clearly in a new voice.

"The truth arrives now, through bloody revelation,

The mother shall guide us, for we gave her a daughter

and we paid the blood price, so now we might know

the truth of the strangers who came to our lands.

She says they are faithless, came with wicked intent

with no love of the world, save for that which they make.

They mean to conquer all nature, make the world serve.

They mean to make an end to all worship of spirits as well

even turn Night to their service, if they are able

and seize Raven's mysteries, record them for all.

They are the foes of the chosen, that is the truth.

By blood and by faith, I know that this is so."

Then her voice faded, she fell down onto the ground.

Then a new shrieking arise, all the savages turned

to face the comrades, they pounded their chests

and slowly stepped forward, with hate in their eyes.

Then spoke Jekkex, as he pushed his comrades backwards

"Now we have seen them, they who we knew to be savage,

we were right to mistrust them, to expect betrayal.

Now it comes down to my business, this is my duty,

I beg you to flee, there is no more we can learn here

and they will never see reason, for they are barbaric

and love their savageness, there can be no redemption."

These words he said, and his comrades accepted them,

and the three of them fled, they were pursued.

A murderous swarm of ravens flew down and beset them

and the savages followed, shrieking their warcries.

They came from all angles, and struck out in fury.

The first to come near them was struck down with great haste

Jekkex struck out swiftly, his spear found its mark,

and the second fared the same way, but not the third man

who was the slightest bit swifter, struck his own blow

against the spear-comrade, who ignored the great pain

and struck down that man as well, his blood watered the trees.

They found their way back, the foes were hot on their heels

made their way back to their comrades, and gave them the news.

They had been prepared, and acted with great swiftness

soon all were in flight, they were rushing for safety

at the end of the woods, for they held the great hope

that the savages would not pass the edge of their land.

The spear-comrades went last, they were the rearguard

and they met the foemen in battle, put up a great fight

that the others might flee, that they might find safety.

In this battle, Fafri was once more distinguished in glory

three enemies beset him, and he met them with his skill

his shield was his salvation, he blocked all their blows

and then struck them down, they were impaled on his spear.

The spear-comrades fought well, they did as they were trained

and their discipline was a match for the mad men that they fought.

Their foes turned away, they were broked in that battle

and they fled back into darkness, they hid in the trees.

The comrades marched on for hours, until at long last

they saw daylight rising, then they knew they were safe.

Night's power had ended, and they were clear of the trees

and soon they found a new road, a path they could follow.


	8. Book VIII

They went down that road, walking for days

wondering what might lay at the end of such a path

as the one that they followed, it was a rare sight

paved all in tiles of countless bright colours

and lined with blossoming trees, surrounded by flowers.

They thought that this path must lead to a civilized place

where the people knew reason, that was their main hope

that they might find new allies, and respite from strife.

And at the end of that road they found a vast city.

Its walls rose up towards the sky, thirty feet tall,

built up from vast bricks that were made of white marble.

The walls bore lovely images, carved into the stone

and painted bright colours, magnificent things

shaped with great skill. And beyond even that

there were seven huge gates set into the tall wall,

they were made of of thick wood, and they too were carved

just like the walls, but they were also inlaid with silver

and a single large pearl, there was one on each gate

and each pearl was alike. It was a truly grand sight.

Above each of the gates a sentinel stood watching

with shining steel on his back, a great helm on his head

and a sword on one hip, a gold horn on the other.

The comrades approached, and then all in one voice

the seven sentinels raised their gold horns to their lips

and sounded a warning. Then the seven gates opened

and from each one of them, seven soldiers came forth

riding white horses, each one bore glorious arms

a sword of bright steel, inlaid with with pearls

and a thick coat of mail that gave great protection

and a large shield that bore their home's emblem,

the seven gates of their city, over crossed swords.

Though they rode out in force, they seemed peaceful

they made no violent sign, though they came bearing arms.

The one who rode in the lead, he was the largest

spoke in a clear voice, he spoke with a smile.

"Hail, strangers, we ride out in friendship

Men call me Remos, and here they call me a king,

I sit on the throne of the city, I rule it well.

Nescium gives you its welcome, you who have come far

and it asks for your names, and your purpose here."

Halon spoke joyfully then, this man's manner pleased him.

"Great Nescine king, I greet you who are lord here,

I am Halon of Hallifax, sent forth from that city

on a great mission. To seek out new discoveries

to learn what might be learned, and beyond that

to make contact with those who might be our allies,

those who would deal with us in good faith, they

are the ones whom were come seeking. It is my hope

that you are among them, that we might be comrades

joined together in service of the Collective's will.

Would you assist us, give us a place to take rest?

And share out your secrets, say what lies in this land?"

Then the king nodded, he spoke as though to a dear friend.

"Rest we can give, that much is simple. As for the rest,

you ask after our learning? Well, we have a great deal of that.

It is to be shared with our friends. those who know virtue.

Kneel to the crown, swear to act for the best of the city

and all that we know shall be yours, you will be rewarded."

This perplexed Halon, who spoke then with great caution.

"Honorable king, we have not come far to serve you

but to forge a great friendship, for we serve another,

and though we may be friends with many, we may serve but one.

We have knowledge as well, that we might give you

for learning births learning, that much is well known

and through sharing our science, more science arises

and we learn of that too, so that all may grow nobler."

The king laughed at this, and his follower joined him

then he spoke again, his voice now growing harder.

"We must guard our secrets, to let them be known is folly

we can learn on our own, just as we built up our city.

We need no others, and we cannot afford to give secrets

to one whose friendship might fade, that would be folly.

Surely that is a small price, the token payment in loyalty

for the secrets we have, for the what we can offer you?

If knowledge alone cannot tempt you to swear fealty now

look out towards our city, look upon our vast wealth

that too can be shared, to those who swear service.

Think on this offer, I shall never make you another

and know that you shall not set foot past our walls

without such an oath as I have asked of you know."

His motive revealed, the proud king turned around

and rode back towards the gates, surrounded by guards.

Halon's heart hardened, he turned to Jekkex and spoke

with cold hate in his words, wrath in his voice.

"I ask you Jekkex, you who conquered in a just war

what can you do here, can you shatter the gates,

and tear down those walls, conquer those people

that we might learn of the secrets which they hoarding

and concealing from us, and then still go further

place the people in chains, bring them to service?"

Jekkex stared out to the walls, then spoke his mind.

"It might be so, though they surely outnumber us

our valour is great, and we have many sound stratagems.

We might conquer here, but the cost would be great

much blood would be spilled. Must it be so?

Could we not send Kruye to speak, to win them with words?"

Kruye spoke then, gave her reply in great haste.

"I might win them with words, flatter their arrogance

and make them some promises, that might be possible

and we might find our goal without shedding their blood."

Halon spoke then, with a strange chill in his voice.

"No, peace cannot be, if there is chance we might conquer

we must end their wickedness, for they are the worst

those who see the value of knowing, of comprension

but hide all their knowledge, for they in their arrogance

would make an end of progress, just to hold their power.

We must redeem them, and though peace if far sweeter

words will not win them, for they are wholly convinced

of their own virtue, the king made that much clear.

But there is some fragment of grace in their souls

so they might learn virtue with time, if we can teach them

and if words cannot do it, we must look to our spears.

Jekkex, I lay this order before you, the duty is yours.

You will march on this city, grind its walls down to dust

and break down its gates into fragments, the tiniest splinters

and put those who fight to the sword, spill their live's blood,

then put the rest in chains, that they might become servants

and learn virtue while serving, that in some later day

their heirs might take the citizen's vows, live as our equals.

When you have conquered, we shall seek out their secrets

take them as our prize, that way we can be certain

they hid nothing from us, that they gave us no lies.

As for the wealth which the king offered as payment

as a fee for treason, you shall seize that as well.

And when all is taken, when nothing is left to be learned

we shall tear down this city, nothing will be spared

that all the world might know us, fear our grim wrath

so that in later days, those ones who then fear us

might treat us with honor, for that will bring peace.

Tear down this city, you have your new orders

and start the cruel war, this must be done."


	9. Book IX

Jekkex rallied the spear-comrades, formed up the lines

and placed the mages behind them, that the might be protected

from the blades of the enemies, from their sharp swords.

Then the army marched forward, half way to the gates

and Jekkex took a step forward, called out to the foes.

"In the Collective's name, for the sake of the spires

I ask that you yield, I ask you to lay down your arms

and entrust yourselves to our mercy, that is the way

to keep cruel death from taking you, spurred on by our spears.

If you refuse, then the grim duty falls on my shoulders

to tear down yours walls, and to break down your vast gates

and this shall be done, I, Jekkex, do swear that,

on my honor it is so, and by the bloody caste's honor."

They made no response, and so Jekkex raised his hand up

and made the sign. The mages obeyed with remarkable swiftness

and called up the fierce winds, to batter the gates down.

The gates bent, and the gates started to collapse into pieces

until they suddenly opened, out rushed an army, a glittering host.

The enemy army was magnificent, only a fool could deny that,

girded in their cold steel, mounted on their grand horses.

Each man rode under his own banner, under his own colours

riding for his own glory, rather than love of his brothers.

Their arms glinted in the sunlight as they rode out to war

and formed up their own line, outnumbering the spear-comrades.

Jekkex stepped forth once again, called out the enemies.

"I look on your banners, and I feel no fear in my soul

for I know you all to be cowards, that much is certain.

Would any march out, any who are stung by this truth

and prove those words wrong, meet me in fair battle

a duel between men, that shall end in harsh death?"

A clamour arose from the host when they heard him speak

they spoke harsh words to each other, each wanted the honor

until one finally stepped out, he had no helm on his head,

his features revealed him to be one of Meridian's heirs.

This man dismounted, and marching forward he spoke.

"I shall meet, and I swear that I shall prove your words wrong

I have come down from my horse, that the fight might be fair.

And now I approach you, you who call yourself Jekkex.

My name is Yarus, and I have covered my name in great glory

I who am the king's brother, and his right hand in war.

I have shattered twelve cities, I brought each to its knees

and I have slaughtered countless brave men on the field.

You shall be next. Now I bid you stand and be slaughtered"

The met in the field, each stood apart from their lines

Jekkex stood waiting, he grasped his long spear in his hand

and his tall shield in the other, it glimmered and sparkled

as the sun beat down on the field, he stood ready to fight.

Yarus himself could bear no delay, he rushed right forwards

trusted his armor to save him from any swift strike

of the spear that opposed him that rushed past his shield.

He raised his sword high up over his head as he ran

and as he came to brave Jekkex, swung it straight downwards.

Jekkex saw his approach, and so he judged just the right moment

to step to his side, the blade cut through empty air.

Again Yarus stroke out, once more Jekkex avoided the blow

then Jekkex stepped backwards, he made some more space

and raised his shield high, then pointed his spear,

and leaped out at his enemy, thrusted straight forwards.

Yarus was not all without prudence, he raised his own shield

caught the blow on it, but the blow had such strength

as to pierce the shield fully, pass out through the back.

Jekkex saw this, and then acted as quick as he could

pulled the spear, and his foe's shield back with it

ripped it from Yarus' hand, deprived the foe of that shelter.

Yarus made no sign of distress, for at least he was brave

that virtue became him, although he was lacking all others.

He gripped his sword in both hand, rushed towards Jekkex

who caught the blow with his shield, shoved the enemy back,

then pressed the attack. His blow caught the enemy's cheek

his blood stained the ground, both men stepped backwards

to choose their next move. Yarus was the quicker to act

pulled his sword up in salute, then rushed straight on madly

with no caution left in his steps, seeking glory or death.

Jekkex was ready, he raised his spear up high in his hand

pointed it forward, and then charged into an attack of his own.

His spear found its target, caught the foe through his neck,

it was thrust with such force that it brough Yarus low

he fell to the ground, the spear ran straigh through him

and deep into the earth. Thus was he was vanquished.

Jekkex was ready to call out a challenge once more

but Fafri was fast, he whispered to his commander.

"A brave victory, sir, one that is to be lauded

but do not look for another, leave that to me

you must live to command, that is your role

let a younger man take your place in the slaughter."

Jekkex nodded, he went back to his place in the line

and fair Fafri walked forward, shouted these words.

"You are fools to oppose us, I laugh at your valour,

let someone step out and face me, let him prove his worth."

A man quickly obliged him, covered entirely in steel

with a great mace held in both hands, he took the challenge

speaking these words as he took up his place on the field.

"My name is Tyris, I who am marked out by my faith

who am first in the church's service, and what is more

who had the second command, I followed after the prince

who has been laid out on the ground. I shall avenge him,

and I condemn you to die, I curse your soul with my words."

Fafri laughed hear to such a thing, and replied in his own way.

"I laugh at your curses, I care not for your condemnation

why should I fear it, your church has no true power

so if you would have vengeance, I give you advice

go find a friend, I shall meet you both at one time."

When he had spoken, another enemy stepped forward

declared himself to be Hekros, blessed by the church.

They charged Fafri together, he fended them off with his shield

three times they attacked him before he made any response

then he shoved them apart, he stepped in between them,

struck out with his spear, drawing blood from Hekros

and striking Tyris full in the face with his tall shield.

This simply enraged them, they who stood on either side

of fair Fafri, they swung their maces out at him

and he fell to the ground, he held his spear ready

as each foe's blow found a mark, though not as they intended

for each struck the other, they were blinded by faith.

Fafri saw this folly, he knew that it was his chance

rose up with his spear, impaled Hekros upon it

and then shook it free, then he struck out at Tyris

and shed the man's blood. Both his foes had been conquered.

Fafri returned to the line, he was pleased with his deeds

but not so pleased as Jekkex, who saw fear in the enemies' eyes

for they had lost their leaders, there were none to give orders.

So Jekkex ordered the fierce winds be unleased upon them

and confusion reigned in the heart of the enemy host

and he ordered a charge of the whole line of spear comrades,

they came to grips with their foes, and it was a slaughter.

Many had already been thrown from a horse filled with panic

they were pinned on the ground, they were soon slaughtered

and the rest of them were in no true position to fight

and were conquered quickly, the spear-comrades triumphed.

Then the mages returned to their work on those gates

and they were broken down, there were no more defences

the city awaited, it could no longer resist them.


	10. Book X

The spear-comrades entered the city, none could resist them

and they went to their work, disciplined in all things

this was no wanton pillage, it was not simply base looting

but an orderly conquest, so they might salvage what they could.

The saw a great sight when the made their way past the gates

there was a vast lake, and there in the middle of its waters

a great tower rose upwards, built out of fine marble

and all around the lake, there were other buildings

formed out of grey granite, built with little care.

Such was the city that the soldiers searched through.

Where citizens lurked, where they hid from the spear-comrades,

they were dragged into the open, the spear-comrades revealed them

and placed them in chains, that they might be brought to the spires

to serve Hallifax well, and to learn virtue through service.

Where there was something of value which could be easily taken

the spear-comrades retrieved them, took them as a tax

to be paid to the spires, used for the common good.

Where they found knowledge, that was the most valued

each book was taken and treated with far more care

than anything else. Where a learned person was found

he was kept away from the others, faced with questions

to learn what he knew, to learn what secrets he held.

Thus was their practice as they scoured the city.

Jekkex did not keep himself away from this duty

but rather led from the front, gave an example.

When a family cowered, hidden deep down in a pond

his keen eyes found them, he called his men over,

and pointed them out, those hiding children of Meridian.

He waded into the water, and pulled them each onto land.

The first was the father, he stood guard over his kin

he sought to protect them, struck out with bare hand

against honorable Jekkex, who passed the grim judgment,

condemned him to die, he who had acted as a combatant

and twisted the man's head with his hands, snapping his neck.

He let the body fall where it would, reached down again

and next pulled forth a child, she looked to be young

she could have seen no more than ten short years.

Jekkex pulled her onto land, acting calmly and coldly

and handed her over to the nearest of the spear-comrades

who put her in chains, as the water dripped from her

and fell to the ground, flowed from her face freely.

Next was her brother, perhaps six or seven years older

he did not resist, he had seen the fate of his father

nor did he beg, his face was fully hardened.

There was hate in his eyes, he hated his saviors

who would bring him to virtue, who put him in chains.

Another sister came next, and she was full grown

she begged for mercy, begged to be set out to wander

the world as she pleased, away from our great spires.

This could not be, for she needed to learn virtue

her words went unanswered, she too soon wore chains.

The mother was last to arise, and she did that as a corpse

she took her own life with a knife that she had carried,

consumed by despair, and the hatred of the virtue

she was so wholly corrupted, she thought it was hateful

to be faced with redemption. So she stole herself away

from the spires that she might serve, such was her spite.

Then that matter was settled, Jekkex moved on to the next

although he did so in silence, this was not from sorrow

for although such things had displeased him during his youth

he had long since hardened his soul, moved past that grief

stifled that mercy that young so often aim poorly

and those who deserve none, those who reject sweet virtue

and spread evil where they go. Those cannot be pitied.

Soon he made his way to the shore of that large lake

from which the tower sprouted, not unlike our own spires

but without the same glory, without elegance of form.

This tower he entered, he broke down the wood door

paused for a moment, pulled the ornaments from it

for it had been enlaid in silver, just like the gates.

He searched through this building, he went room by room.

He found those who looked to be servants in the first roosm

he put them in chains, he was deaf to their weeping

and their wailing could not move him to let them go free.

Then he moved on, he found a locked door to a vault

which be broke down, it was struck off its hinges.

There was great wealth within it, the wealth of a king

too much to carry, he called out of a window

that his comrades might claim it for the good of the spires.

Then he moved on, and there in the next room

there was a huge throne, carved out of pearls

and upon it a king, he bore no bright weapons

nor did he wear armor here, he was defenseless.

He did not rise from his throne as he spoke his words.

"I can offer a ransom, if it will move you to spare me,

to leave my power intact, and to go off in peace

whatever you wish, I swear that I shall give it

any alliance you like, all our secrets shall be yours.

Say what you want, make whatever demands please you

but I beg you to spare me, let me rule in this place!"

Jekkex regarded him coldly, spoke no words

but grasped him with his hands, put on the chains

treated him like the others, with calm disregard.

Such was a fate those fools brought down on their heads

they who could have been friends, if they loved virtue.

Their blood was shed, for necessity called for it

and they were all placed in chains, there was no other way

to lead them to virtue. So must it always be

there is no other way. They were foes of the spires

and so their walls were brought low, their gates were broken

the survivors found their way into chains, into service

and those who resisted died, their life's blood was shed.


	11. Book XI

There they rested, at the site of their great conquest

for several long weeks, that the wounded might be healed

and that the fruits of their conquest might be counted.

They had claimed a great deal, it was a true treasure hoard,

a whole nation's wealth, a great boon to be sure.

They took countless pearls, none had any flaws

and sacks of gold coins, swollen to such vastness

as to seem miraculous, and great bars of pure silver

but those were just trifles. Other things were found

of far greater value, a library of new knowledge

that taught them many new things, it was a marvel

that treasure was greater than any other they found.

They also found relics, crafted in days long past

curiosities for the scholars, and yet beyond that

a sign of supremacy, a sign of their new conquest

proof they could bear, show to any who doubted

the glory of Hallifax, the truth of its power.

The first of these was a sword from days long past

taken from a cathedral. It was was a vast blade

nearly as long as a man, and the hilt was inlaid

with shining silver, and five pure white pearls

carved with the verses they thought to be holy.

It was said that this sword had been born long ago

in times of great need by a long line of champions

in the faith's service, heroes of that delusion,

they who kept faith with that much-cherished folly.

They said that their founder had borne it, it was a gift

from the Fates themselves, in their heart's they believed it

as a sign of the covenant he forged with the Fates.

They thought he then brought the sword to others,

some sublime beings, who they thought heard their prayers

and had those ones bless it, render the blade holy.

He passed this blade on when he returned to the wheel,

it went to his heir, a brave shard of Meridian

who was their first king, that is what they thought

who built their first cathedral, laid the sword in it.

It was next carried, if their words should be believed,

by a hunter of heretics, the greatest amongst them

who could kill three with one blow, which seems unlikely.

The strength of his faith brought that great strength

to his limbs. And all that without so much as a nexus,

no crafted soul of the city, no real source of power.

Well, that history was studied, learned with great care

but not entirely trusted, rightly judged to be myth.

The sword at least was a sign, a strong one at that

to remind the whole world of what had occurred here

the cathedral had fallen, the king left his throne

their faith proved weaker than the Collective's resolve.

Of course there were others, though not so noble as that,

there was a banner, they thought they had claimed it in war

against some vulgar enemy, some foe of great strength.

Well, our strength proved the greater, we took it from them.

There was also a symbol, a sign of their weak gods

shaped from pure silver, set with perfect pearls.

It had the shape of star giving off rays of light,

and each of the rays was given the shape of a sword.

Well, their churches were broken, the priests were in chains

if by that alone their gods did not think themselves conquered

at least they would hear no more prayers, have no more slaves.

Such were the prizes they took from the white city.

While they were resting, some strangers arrived there

they gates were opened, Jekkex marched out to meet them

and asked their intentions, from where they had come.

They numbered only one dozen, carts trailed behind them

their leader was clad all in motley, he gave the answer.

"We have come down from the mountains, bearing our wares

to the Nescine markets, which I can no longer see.

Though we answer to noone, we mean you no harm

we have honorable aims, we can regard you as friends,

or perhaps clients? We have brought many fine things

from foreign lands, made by the heirs to mighty Igaso,

who dwell out in the freezing lands, the dominion of winter."

There was truth in their words, they came carrying marvels

things that had never been seen in the Collective before.

They had a great deal of ivory, seven large bundles

and many large furs, these Jekkex thought would be useful

in the cold days of winter, and curiosity struck him

upon seeing the ivory, and so he purchased it all.

He brought this to Halon, and the travellers too,

and they told him the same thing that Jekkex had heard.

Halon was struck at once with curiosity as well

and resolved to seek out the source of these things.

He told the merchants as much, and he made them an offer

to hire them as guides, they could show him the way.

The leader spoke his refusal, shaking his head.

"The journey is dangerous, we shall not take you.

We cannot hold your lives in your hands on such a road

we cannot swear to keep you alive, our word might be broken

through no evil deed, but merely our tragic failure.

We can travel together as far as the mountains

and then we can show you the road, but that is all

from that point we must be parted. What do you say?"

Halon accepted this, there was nothing to be done

he could not conscript a guide in a dangerous place

where he could be guided to death. So he assented

to this offer that was far less than he wanted.

And he also told them of Hallifax, where it was found

that they might bring their wares to a new market,

they might trade with Hallifax freely, he promised that

to the merchants that night, and they made a promise

in turn. They would do business in our great spires

to the profit of all. They would regard us as allies.

In later days this promise proved itself quite fruitful

for they brought many wonders to our glorious spires

and when their sources were found, much was discovered.

All dealt in good faith, and all were richly rewarded.


	12. Book XII

Once they were rested, once their flesh had mended

then the expedition set out, they left the city behind

and they left it in ruins, they pulled it all down

they did not leave so much as one brick on top of another

when they set out on their glorious journey again.

They made their way to the mountains on a peaceful road

no danger assailed them, they rejoiced in that fact

they who had faced death sailing upon a raging river

and at the hands of a pirate and his foul creatures

they who had escaped that, and fled into a forest

and faced the savages there, fled from their cruelty

and then brought a king low, carried him off of his throne.

They had done many such things in search of new learning

and their hearts had grown weary, though they pressed on

for they were bound by their duty, their task still remained.

When they reached the road up into the high mountains

the merchant addressed them, there was warmth in his voice.

"Here we must part, if you are truly set on this course

danger awaits you, you might go to a cold death on the ice

and never see your spires again, or you might conquer

the ice, bear the cold winds that will soon assail you.

We ourselves shall go to your city, see the sights there,

you might come with us, the journey is far safer in force.

Think of all you have done on this grand journey of yours

the foes you have conquered, the dangers you have borne,

are they insufficient? Would your wise chairman despise you

if you returned to him now? You have told us your mission

and as I recall it, he set no definite end to your journey

so you must choose it yourself, or else wander forever."

Halon was ready to speak, to offer his thanks and refusal

but then Kruye spoke up, offering some words of her own.

"His words are not without wisdom, consider them, commander.

Is it proper that we risk the spoils that we have already won,

if we are slaughtered, the Collective shall never gain them.

I know you are wondering what lies out there in the snow

but that cannot be allowed to rule over your mind

you must look to the common good, please ponder the risks

and determine if what we might gain is worth the chance,

which I deem to be large, of losing all we have gained."

Jekkex spoke his mind too, gave some words of his own.

"Listen to Kruye, for her words hold great value

though it pains we to say it, she may be correct.

I am soldier, and so it always falls to my lot

to judge the risk of these things, gauge the dangers

weigh the gain against what there is to be lost.

I crave the glory of proceeding, I shall not deny it

and I find danger pleasing, that is the flaw of my caste

the spear-comrades never shy away from great danger

for their own sakes, but when others must be preserved

we master ourselves, and we take our leave of the field."

Halon pondered these things, he saw the value in them

although the thought pained him, his mind was tormented

by his love of the unknown, and of learning new things.

He sought a solution, pondered for several long moments

and then he spoke out, seeking the counsel of comrades.

"There is truth in your words, though that truth pains me

I must face that pain, and accept the truth where I see it,

for a scientist, a man of the inquisitive caste, for him

no other action his proper, for that is his grim duty.

And yet I crave another way, I desperately seek it

and I think I have found it, if you see no flaw.

We have found many marvels, taken such treasures

as have never been seen, that is the truth of it.

None could saw we have failed, that must be conceded

we could return home at this moment, all would accept us

and give sincere praise for the deeds we have already done.

And yet, there is a concern that still holds me tightly.

While we have not failed, I cannot call this a victory

to turn away now, when there is so much yet to learn

such things we might discover, that wait out beyond us.

I am content to face the danger without any great fear

if a few comrades come with me, to render their aid.

We can send all the rest of them back to our great spires

they can bring all the things that we have already found

so that nothing is risked, save for a few of our lives.

I am ready to stake that on our mission, as I did before."

Kruye nodded her head, this plan met with no objection

she spoke the thoughts in her mind, shared them frankly.

"If you think that such a harsh journey can be completed

with only a few comrades with you, if you are certain

then the problems are solved, I have no objections

to this new plan of yours. Let us make it so."

Jekkex nodded his head, spoke out then in his turn.

"This wager pleases me, I say that without any shame,

though the odds are against us, I think we should face them

our lives are worth nothing, if we do nothing with them

so let us risk them with this, it is a worthy endeavour.

If we die, we die well, and think of what little is lost!

If we live, we serve well, think of what shall be gained!

Knowledge for Hallifax, and a new source of great wealth

and perhaps new comrades, if we can find them out there

beyond these peaks, and while I speak with no shame

can we not admit that we gain great glory ourselves?

I desire that, as the just reward for great service

for if we attain it, then we serve for all of the future

as inspiration for others, we shall drive them to great deeds.

Comrade, I am with you, this mission has my highest approval."

Halon spoke then, there was such great joy in his voice,

as none had heard in it before, he was well pleased.

"Then it shall be so, as the leader I do command it.

Kruye, I charge you with the burden of leadership

over those who return, while I shall press onward

into the unknown, and a few comrades will come with me.

Jekkex, my comrade, I shall not deny you your glory

and I bid you choose two others, they will come with us.

We can spare no others from guarding the treasures

which we already attained, so they must return to the spires."

He chose fair Fafri, for he had long since proven his worth

his valour was well known, that won him his honored place

on this dangerous journey, which he accepted with gladness.

The other was Lessok, who was of far lesser renown, yet

his skill was not entirely unproven, and he was a dear comrade

to Fafri, and Jekkex knew well the truth of the matter

that a well-loved comrade is far more fiercely defended

than one who is nearly a stranger. Thus Lessok was chosen.

The four set out, after they bade their dear comrades farewell

they set out to glory, and out to the awaiting perils.


	13. Book XIII

When all that was decided, they set out at once

they made their farewells to the comrades they left

as they went out to face danger for their mission's sake.

The found a small path climbing up a steep mountain

it was a thin road, they marched in single file

they climbed over rocks, and as they made their way higher

the air grew far colder, white snow started to fall.

This went on for days, travelling in that fashion

up and down mountains, for the road was not straight

and the snow fell ever harded, the cold air stung them

and the ice under their feet grew thicker at every step.

They took shelter one night in a cave that they found

near the the top of a mountain, it was hardly warmer

than the world around them, but if was free of the snow.

Part way through the night, when all the others were sleeping

Fafri stood guard, he heard a sound out there in the blackness

of the cold night. Then many figures came into his sight,

they were dressed warmly, they were covered in furs

over the fur of their own, and they carried vast staves

with blades set in their ends. There were seven of them,

most seemed quite youthful, but they were led by an elder

whose fur had faded to silver over the years of his life.

They stepped into the cave, those heirs to Loboshi

and Fafri moved quickly, roused up his comrades from sleep

and made ready for battle, he took them as a threat,

but the elder bowed low, he spoke soothing words.

"Peace be with you, you strangers who have come here

we share the same goal, a respite from the winter

that rages outside us. There is no need to quarrel.

My name is Maka, and these ones are my great pack,

my kin and comrades, they keep watch over my life

and I stand guard over theirs, that is our way.

So let us share this cave, at least for this night,

might I learn of your names, what customs you have?

Though once we are parted, we may never speak again

I still find myself wondering, what are your ways?"

Halon spoke and he smiled, he had every desire for peace.

"My name is Halon, I am of the Collective's inquisitive caste

and that one who aroused us, he is called Fafri,

a spear-comrade of Hallifax, as is brave Lessok

who stands there beside him, and this comrade here,

he is called Jekkex, he holds the command over them,

he has conquered in war, and he has won great glory.

We have come forth from our city, out from our spires

out from the Collective that bore us long years ago

that we might learn of the world, so our people might prosper.

For the love of our comrades we have braved many dangers

and for love of learning, for those are our ways.

Yet still we go further, for we do not value our lives

so much as our mission, so much as we love serving.

That is why we are here, we are striding out into the cold

to find what we might find there, that is our quest."

Old Maka chuckled, he was amused by these words

and he spoke more of his own, he was still laughing.

"The cold will claim you if you go out into it now

and even if you delay, wait for things to grow warmer

the hazards will slay you, if you go out with no guide

for these lands have their perils, and you do not know them."

Halon nodded as he spoke, for he had long known as much.

"That much is true, we shall most likely go to our dooms,

but we shall die for our duty, for what might be gained

by our comrades at home, if by some great chance we succeed.

Surely you understand that, would you not die for your pack?

Well, we share the fine custom, though we have another name

for the pack, we call them our comrades, those of the spires

and that pack is vast, far larger than others, larger than yours.

And in that size is safety, in that size there is knowledge

and thus our city is great, for our comrades are many.

And it is ever growing, and not only through birth

but by accepting new comrades, with honor in their souls.

Would you guide us through these snow covered lands?

I think that you know them, for it seems that you live here.

These lands are barren, they freeze good men to the bone

you could join with us, and win yourselves a new home

in our spires, if that the thought is appealing, then

consider the offer, and I shall call you my comrade."

Old Maka considered the offer, as he had been urged

and spoke his response with a glint in his old eyes.

"Our packs could be merged, there is no shame in that

and in truth we are few, we have been driven forth

by those whose numbers are greater, and who faced us in war

launched raids against us, without any just cause,

out of love of war, and the greed that stood in their hearts.

We did not flee from fighting, but in truth we were conquered

our valour was greater, but our small numbers had dwindled

and so we were broken by the strength of the vast swarm.

If we accept this, if we accept you as our own leaders,

what shall our place be, once we have returned to your homes?"

Halon answered him quickly, there was no doubt in his mind.

"If your valour is great, then there is a perfect place for you

the bloody caste awaits, you shall be our spear-comrades in war

and I think it might be that you could fight in your own custom

we might give you command over a legion, trained in your own way

a pack that keeps those customs of yours which are deemed proper

a pack in service to Hallifax, its place shall be highly honored."

This offer pleased them, they gave their consent very quickly

and promised to serve as guides through the freezing lands

as soon as the path was safe. And for the rest of the night

while they waited for that, they spoke of great Hallifax

and the lives that awaited them, the new comrades there.


	14. Book XIV

When morning arrived, and with it some small measure of heat

then they set out, with their new guides going before them

to show them they way that, although the danger was great

was the safest, the way that might preserve their lives.

They went down from the mountain, on a treacherous path

that was covered in ice, they often slipped and stumbled

only to feel a warm hand grasp their arm, pull them right up

for their guides kept their footing, they knew the way

and they watched over their comrades, steadied them often.

Soon they reached a tall cliff, its nature was new to them

it was made all of ice, it reached up into the heavens

and it was covered in snow. Here the guides stopped,

they pulled tools from their bags, sharp pointed steel

and a host of small hammers, and strong length of rope.

This glacier stood in their path, they had to climb it

so they bound each other together for safety, all in one line

that if a man slipped, he might be saved from death by the others.

Old Maka went first, for although he had greyed in his great age

experience could guide him, he hammered sharp steel into the ice,

made himself a fine foothold, and stepped right up on it.

He repeated this process several more times, called down below

for the next to come up, this was brave Jekkex, he climbed swiftly

and the others soon followed, they made their way upward.

The climb took them many long hours, out there in the cold

it was not without hardship, for the way up was not easy

and this skill was new, they suffered from inexperience.

Three times Halon slipped, and three times he found salvation

at the hands of his guides, they who held his life in their hands

whom they had met only a short day ago. They proved their friendship

on that climb up, from then they were always to be trusted

by all those who knew them, for they proved their good names.

When they reached the top, they looked out to the horizon

the sun was setting, the Skypainter's work graced their view.

Through all the purples, all the reds, all the grand golds

through the mist in the air, through the fast-falling snow

they looked, and they saw they goal far out in the distance

smoke rose up from it, a small village out in a valley.

It seemed so far away, that Halon began to lose heart

but old Maka saw this, put his hand on Halon's shoulder

and showed him the way that they would take in the morning.

When dawn came, they rose themselves and went to work very early

old Maka strung his bow, tied a thin rope to the end of the arrow

and let it fly through the air, across to the next glacier.

That rope was their way over, though it seemed very perilous

and Jekkex spoke his thoughts, gave them a new plan.

"Might it be better if we, the great Skypainter's children

took to our wings, bore the thick ropes far across here

and tied them more firmly, for the others to cross over

in far greater safety, I think that would be prudent."

Old Maka spoke his response while shaking his grey head.

"It would be prudent, my packmate, if it could be done

but the winds in this place howl with their great fury

no man can tame them, and few things can take to the air

save the eagles born here, who spend their long lives

fighting against the breeze, that gives them great strength

that allows them to fly, the air is their dominion.

We must take the rope, I know of no other safe way

although danger exists even in taking this path

we might fall to our doom, or fall prey to those eagles.

But keep hope in your heart, for though the danger is great

the pack goes with you, and if it falls within our power

to preserve your life, it shall be done without thinking

even if it should cost us our own, for that is our way."

Jekkex accepted the truth in those words, made himself ready

as they all took the rope, held it tight in their hands.

They set out across, they hauled themselves over the gap.

Though the wind roared, although the cold stung them

none faltered or fell, they came across quickly.

This brought them much closer, going as the dove flies

and they did it again, crossed another gap safely

and they came close to the village, one more gap remained.

They began to cross this one, then they heard a loud shriek

and saw three birds in the air, they were great golden eagles,

and they were hunting their prey, the began to swoop downward.

Jekkex saw this, he pulled a sharp dart from his belt

plumed with his own feather, he held the rope with one hand

and took careful aim, then he let the dart fly.

It struck the first eagle, it wounded it in its eye

and it fell from the sky, it tumbled downward quite quickly.

Still the others approached. Old Maka did likewise,

drew a short blade, and threw it up skyward, piercing an eagle.

The last eagle approached, it swooped down to the rope,

directed its hunger at Halon, threatened to steal his life.

To this Jekkex objected, he took offense at the notion

that his comrade might perish while he still drew breath.

He pulled his spear off his back, as he dangled quite grimly

held it out at the eagle, strained himself with his reaching.

The eagle was blinded by love of the hunt, it did not see him,

and drove itself straight onto that noble spear, spilling his blood.

Then they made it across, Jekkex laughed as he spoke his mind.

"Here, comrade scientist! Here, my friend Halon!

I have a gift for you, it awaits its dissection!"

They all laughed at this, as the terror fled from them,

and Halon took up his gift, he would soon cut it open,

when they had found shelter. They were near to the village,

it was a short walk away, down a small slope of ice.

They made their way to it, and since their guides were known

to those who lived there, they were greeted as friends.


	15. Book XV

They rested that night, in a strange tent by a fire

it was made of large skins, covered in a thick fur

and supported by long poles carved out of bone.

They were given this shelter by the chief of the tribe

who lived in that village, he called himself Kanik.

He was a vast man, with a broad chest and broad shoulders

Mighty Igaso had founded his line in times long since past.

His people lived in a manner that civilized souls find strange,

they had no fixed dwellings, their village was mobile

they could tear down their tents in just a few moments

pack them onto their horses, travel out into the snow

to seek out their prey, the mammoths they hunted

out there on the ice, whose hides built the tents

and whose bones gave them structure, and besides that

were the source of their goods, the pelts and ivory

that they traded away, for things not found in the ice.

That was their life, they never looked to the plough,

and they had no gardens, the won their food by the spear.

But they were not without learning, in their own little way

they poets amongst them, who were not all without skill.

This gave Halon hope that with the help of his comrades

these souls might be brought to the Collective, that they

might be redeemed, civilization might claim them.

Still, they struck him as proud, he knew too well

that he needed to win their respect before they would listen.

So he resolved that the four would go out the next day

with the whole host of hunters, join in their chase

prove their valour to them, and at the same moment

learn of their ways, and study the beasts that they chased.

This plan met the approval of his bloody-caste comrades

who were eager to to go forth, compare their own skills

with those of these men who lived their lives by the spear.

They went out the next day, with nearly all of the village

all the grown men, with them their sisters, with them their wives

and all of the children, who had grown for a few years

who had the strength to carry a spear, to help in the killing

and turn their attention to butchery, and to carry a load.

All these people went out, they marched through the snow

with spears over their shoulders, hunting their prey

those great mammoths, who lived out there in the snow.

They were not hard to find, their vastness revealed them

they lived in a great heard, there were nearly two dozen

beasts of all ages, they varied greatly in size.

The children, the smallest, weighed nearly a ton

and the elders were larger, Halon stared in wonder

at their great vastness, at the strength of their limbs.

And their tusks were long, and they were sharp as the spears

that the hunters carried, the hunt would be no easy matter.

The hunters spread themselves out, they got close to their prey

they picked their own targets, let their spears fly,

and some found their marks, although many did not.

The great beasts were wounded, they stomped and they raged

and turned to face the hunters, they snorted their wrath

and they charged at their foes, their tusks ready to kill.

The hunters then scattered, the bloody caste did as they did,

and the beasts were confounded, they knew not who to kill.

Then the hunters raced forwards, they ran through the herd

between the great beasts, they ran with great swiftness

and struck blows where they could, then dodged out of the way

when the beasts turned against them, fled from their might.

They slaughtered three of the brutes, killed them in that way

and several hunters were wounded, the mammoths had pierced them

with their blood-soaked tusks, these hunters retreated.

Jekkex saw this, and with his prime goal in his mind

to win their respect, then he saw his best chance.

He called his comrades to him, picked out their target

the king of the herd, who was so far unwounded.

Jekkex took his place right in front of the creature

his comrades went around it, at each side and behind it,

and Jekkex planted his long spear in the snow, held it tight.

Then his comrades went forward, each stabbed at the beast

it roared in it pain, and it desired to flee right away

but it could not run into a point, it had only one way

to flee straight onwards, it charged swiftly at Jekkex

who held his spear tight, braced it against the ground.

The mammoth ran into it, impaled itself on the point

as Jekkex turned himself sideways, slipped between the tusks

that had threatened his life. The spear went to its duty

spilled the creature's blood, ended its long life.

The other mammoths finally turned and fled away

their leader was slaughtered, their kin bled on the snow.

The butchering began, and the boasting of hunters

who sought their own glory, praised their own deeds

and those of their peers who had done some great thing,

Jekkex first among them, he was hailed as a hero.

Halon won some respect then, after the battle

he went to the wounded, he bound up their limbs

and stopped the flow of their blood, sewed up the wounds.

For this they were grateful, for they knew the truth

this craft was beyond them, he had saved their lives.

When their labour was done, they went back to their tents

they sang as they trudged through the new fallen snow

and when they returned, hailed the comrades as true friends

who had done well that day, had done them a great service.

There was a custom that followed every such hunt

a celebration of valour, of the blood that they spilled

of the skill they had shown, and the wealth they had won.

The tribe invited them to a feast, to that celebration,

gave them a seat at the high table, a place of esteem

right next to the chief, they would sit at Kanik's side

in honour of the deeds they had done on the snow that day.


	16. Book XVI

The fire roared in the center of that vast tent

as all the tribe feasted, they were all filled with joy

for they all had a chance to eat, which was a rare thing

for their lands held few riches, it was no place of plenty.

Then Kanik stood up, his voice boomed when he spoke.

"Let us give thanks to the spirits who blessed us this day,

they who let us bring down the great mammoths out on the ice

that we might feast, we made be saved from painful starvation.

With great joy in our hearts, let us sing out in thanks

for none died this day, we were all saved from the danger,

and let us give thanks for the friends we never expected,

for they showed great courage, they did their great deeds

and we gained much from their help, for that we are grateful."

They all joined him in that prayer, except for the comrades

of Hallifax, who had no use for that kind of thinking.

But they bit their tongues, they kept their thoughts silent

that they might make no new enemies, might keep their new friends

and tempt them to Hallifax, that in coming days

their faith would leave them, when they had no cause to give thanks

to their spirits, but rather to their very own comrades.

When the praying was done, when they stopped speaking of spirits

Kanik turned to his guests, and asked the question they awaited.

"Where do you come from, you friends who have helped us?

It must be a harsh place to put such strength in your arms

and such skill in your hands, to give you such courage.

What hardships did you flee from, when you came to this place?

What dangers dwell there, in that place you have come from?"

At this Halon smiled, and he chose his next words with great care.

"Chief Kanik, my friend, it was not danger than shaped us

we fled from no perils, for our city surpasses the rest in greatness.

There is no poverty there, none of my comrades go hungry

nor need they shed blood if they wish to eat that day.

No, my friend, the Collective is quite mighty,

we fear no danger of nature, for in our great wisdom

we have forced nature to kneel and offer submission,

we rule over her, we set nature to serve us,

and she serves us well, she gives us great wealth.

Our lives are not without peril, that must be conceded

there are foes who despise us, would break our great power

and break down our grand spires, they who despise us

hate virtue and valour, they love nothing but strife

and wickedness has claimed them, they are to be pitied

but also destroyed, when they array themselves against us.

That is our world, our world of plenty and of greatness.

And it is open to others, those would come live with us.

Our comrades are many, and we are always looking for more,

for that is our power, and each new comrade empowers us."

Kanik spoke then, with great joy in his loud voice.

"Friend Halon, I think I can picture the world you describe

I have dreamed of such a place, it is my dearest desire

would you lead the way? I would take my place as your comrade.

And not just from greed, the desire for plenty

but for the things you have done, for the lives you have saved

for the aid that you rendered, you proved yourself a friend

and proved your people's power, we owe you a great debt,

and we would repay it. I pledge my service to you,

and thus to your comrades, and my people shall follow

for I am their leader, and I speak the thoughts of their hearts."

This filled Halon with joy, this was what he desired

and they spent much of the night in deep conversation

about the nature of Hallifax, and what made it great.

When at last sleep came, when they had gone to their rest

there was a great sound, like the booming of thunder

mixed with the shattering of glass, all were awoken

and all rushed outside, then they looked up to the sky

and saw fire within it, the heavens blazed brightly.

And there was also a smell, the sick smell of decay

and the rotting of flesh. In the light of the fire

that burned in the sky, a familiar figure was seen,

it was a shard of Dracnoris who they had seen before.

His name was Yilomi, Halon recalled his face

and the deeds he had done, knew he was a foe.

The fire grew brighter as Yilomi advanced

as countless figures came out into clear sight

formed of flesh without skin, all without features

save for great bulging muscles, and small bits of bone

that came to sharp points, these served them as weapons.

He had them outnumbered, Halon had no urge to fight

and Jekkex could tell that the day would not be theirs

even with their new allies, they could not hope to conquer.

He said as much, and their allies found themselves in agreement

though they were ready to fight, if that was the will

of their new comrades, but wise Halon forbade that.

His thoughts turned to retreat, he turned to his allies

asked if they knew some safe road, some way to retreat

from the danger they faced, that their lives might be saved.

Kanik knew one, he was aware of such a path

and swore he would lead everyone to it, lead them to safety.

So they made their retreat, they fled away into the night

back towards the mountains, made their way back to the ice

as they fled from the pirate who had been born in the sands,

as they fled from his hate and his folly, his wrath and his rage,

as they fled from the skies that burned with his fury.


	17. Book XVII

The sky was burning, it was ablaze with bright light

and Night fled away, her dark power was broken

as the comrades fled also, they ran with great haste

in search of salvation, away from their cruel foe.

They could not take their old route, that way was blocked

by the foul creatures who answered to that Dracnoran shard.

Kanik led them into the snow, between several tall glaciers

they ran through a maze of ice, they turned every way

in the hopes of losing the foes who pursued them that night.

Still, their foes were many, they spread out and searched

with so many eyes watching there was no way to be hidden

from their cruel sight, and so they pressed on in their hate.

One slid down from above, he slid down a tall mound of snow

it was a man without skin, and with only one single eye,

and great bone spurs on his hands, ten wicked claws.

It stood against them, it blocked their escape

and it took a deep breath, then it gave a loud call

like a tortured man's scream, it echoed far outwards.

There could be no delay, for the foes would be approaching

and this one blocked their path, it had to be slaughtered.

Old Maka stepped towards it, he grasped his strange weapon

a stave that exceeded his height, with a curved blade at the tip

not unlike a sword, it was forged from bright shining steel

and engraved with a poem which was an oath to the pack

to stand guard over the packmates, to bleed for kin.

He pointed this weapon, he held it out like a spear

then raised it over his head, spun it around quickly

and rushed for the foe, swung it down towards the beast's head.

This beast raised a hand, held out its claws in defense

sought to catch the bright blade, pull it from Maka's grasp.

In this it was foiled, for the blade surpassed it in might

it cut throgh those claws, continued on down, cut the hand deeply.

Yet not blood was shed, it seemed that this strange monster

had no blood in its body, it lived while having no veins.

It raised its hand, the one that was yet unwounded

and struck out at Maka, struck with its five deadly claws.

Maka saw this, he grasped that hand tight in his own,

he held it in place, so that it could not wound him,

then he leaned in his head, placed his teeth on its throat

and dug them in deeply, ripped out its strange flesh.

That problem was solved, that danger was soundly defeated

but others drew nearer, the comrades heard the sound of their coming

the pounding of feet, the sound of an oncoming legion.

They rushed away on swift feet, there was no time to rest

they came to a hill that was covered in thick white snow

and began to climb up it, they climbed towards salvation.

But their progress was slow, for the hill was quite steep

and the snow was thick, and it made their steps heavy.

The monsters approached, the star-form's perversion

each with its own form, each uniquely a monster.

These began to climb up the hill, their strength was so great

that they made progress quickly, threatened the comrades.

Brave Jekkex turned back to face them, and with him old Maka,

they made ready to fight, to let their dear comrades escape.

They stood side by side, they held their arms at the ready

they resolved to die bravely, if that was their fate.

They had little time to prepare, the horde rush against them

and the pair went to their work, fighting the creatures.

Jekkex spilled the first blood, he slaughtered a monster

the first one to approach, it was nearly triple the size

of a natural man, and where others had claws and hands

this one had twenty long tendrils, like those of the squid,

these were covered in hooks, and those hooks had their venom.

Jekkex knelt low when he turned his spear on this creature

thrust it right upwards, caught the beast through the chin

and pushed his spear through, it burst through the skull

ad passed out of the head, killing the flesh monster.

Old Maka fought well, he would not be surpassed,

he picked his own target, one with snakes growing from it

where a man might have hair, that was his target,

and his blade cut right through it, he struck its head off.

More of them rushed onward, and they cut more of them down

those creatures formed out of flesh, those dangerous monsters.

Some had their talons, some had been given sharp teeth

and others had blades where the rest of the brood had their limbs,

and others were stranger, they had the heads of other creatures

or instead had their limbs, or some other part of the body.

This made little difference, the comrades killed every type

Jekkex alone accounted for fifty, such was his skill

and old Maka did likewise, for age had not slowed him

nor was his skill forgotten, but rather improved by experience.

Still, to a kill one hundred was nothing in the face of that swarm,

but it bought precious time for the rest to escape to the summit,

and throw down two ropes, that brave Jekkex and Maka

might make their escape in great haste, they grasped the ropes

and held them quite tightly, the rest hauled them up.

Then at the top of the hill, they gathered up rocks

and balls of hard ice, these they rolled down the hill

to make their foes stumble, at then without looking to see

what they had accomplished, they turned and they ran

and they made for a cave, Kanik told them that was the path

they could take away from the ice, if they went in silence,

for the Clangoran shards had their kingdom in the mountains

and that cave held the path, led deep under the rocks

to that old realm, but they would find no friends there,

for the king had no love of strangers, they would not be welcome

so they could not be seen. Still, they knew that was safer

than facing the innumerable horde, so they passed into the cave

and went under the mountains, hoped they would not be followed.


	18. Book XVIII

They went on their way deep down under the mountains

they gave up their haste, for they were not followed

down that hidden path, so at last they rested.

They slept for long hours, rested for several days

for they knew that soon their haste had to return

as they passed through the realm of the sons of Clangorum

who would give them no welcome, but consider them foes

and bring war down upon them with their heavy axes.

When they were well rested, then they went on their way

they marched deeper and deeper down into the darkness.

Then they found a large stone, it stood alone in the center

of a vast empty cavern, it was a large stone of red marble

that rose up as a pillar, and it was engraved with great skill

in the Clangoran manner, engraved with straight lines.

It showed the shield wall from there under the mountains

the long line of axes, and those who wore their proud helms

in their king's service, they who took the king's gold

and killed at his pleasure, they who fought in the darkness.

Straight up above them, another image was carved

the king on this throne, set with countless fine gems

the wealth of the world, which he claimed as his right,

the root of his greed, and his hospitality's death.

And still above that, the king's crown could be seen,

the sign of his glory, that was what he called it,

but not the glory of skill, of foes being conquered

or secrets being found, or a great thing being made

but the glory of having fathers who did those great things

many years back, he claimed their glory was his

though he did nothing, but be born to their long line.

All around these images, grim words were engraved

forbidding all passage, they promised grim death

to those who trespassed there, in that proud king's realm.

Well, they paid no heed to that, they had no other choice

they shirked the king's laws, he had no right to make them

for Hallifax had no kings then, their knees never bent

save to those who had earned their service through virtue.

They went in complete silence, they guessed at the way

that they needed to travel, and they hoped for the best.

They came on a guardsman, he was keeping his vigil

where his kind had commanded, but he kept it poorly

there was a bottle beside him, he drank his strong wine

as was the custom of those who lived in that place.

This dulled his judgment, made his vision quite poor

and Kanik went towards him in silence, took up his spear

and killed him where he stood, quickly and cleanly

so that the comrades could go onward, it had to be done.

They went down the passage that he had been guarding

and at once they saw the reason it had been under guard.

They had found a long passage, there were gems in the walls

countless red rubies, and sapphires as blue as the sky

and shining emeralds, and a great treasure of diamonds,

there was a fortune in the walls of that place.

Each man was tempted to take a piece of that trove

it was of little use there, down in the deep darkness

but there was no time to wait, they had to press onward

leave them where they were, for they had to proceed.

As they continued, more wonders came into their sight

great shining opals, they were there in the walls

and the floor was of jade, uncarved and awaiting

someone to free it from where it lay in the ground.

And more than fine crystals were found in those caves,

great veins of gold, and a grand source of silver

they ran through the walls, none could doubt the wealth

of the Clangoran race, it was truly a marvel.

Yet the marvel was greater than they were so weak

the kingdom was small, and they hid under the stones

of the strong mountains, their wealth had done little

to make their empire strong, it had nearly unmade them

for wealth is a danger, excess weakens the mind

they had no moderation, that cast them into decay

they rarely went forth, save for a handful of merchants

on the king's orders, to trade some small tokens away.

Such were the ones who ruled there in the dark

such were the ones the comrades avoided, for in truth

though they were weak, though they had no great virtue

or skill in their hands, their numbers were greater

and even the weakest, when they grow into a swarm

are a danger to be feared, even by the mighty.

They travelled for three days, kept watch in the night

they went on in silence, and on occasion they slaughtered

a guard here or there, when there was no other way

to keep their presence a secret, they killed without mercy.

It seemed tragic to them that such a thing had to be done

they had no chance for redemption, no teacher of virtue.

Alas that they were doomed by cruel fortune to die!

They did as their king bade them, and for that crime

necessity compelled the good comrades to slay them

for the greater good's sake, they shed their blood.

After those three days, after they had slaughtered

six sons of Clangorum, they began to climb upwards

they passed another stone, marked in the same way

with the same shield wall engraved at its base

and then throne, with the king lounging upon it

and then the crown, the thing they called glory.

They left that peril behind them, not without joy

they thought themselves safe as they passed into the light

and out of the darkness, away from the roots of the world.

To see the sun pleased them, for it was not their way

to hide in the darkness, they all loved the clear sky

and the wind in their feathers, the wind on their faces

and to hear sounds again, the singing of birds.

And they were near Hallifax now, it rose in the distance

just a few days away, that sight gave them great joy

and none of them felt shame to return to those spires

they felt their mission's success, they felt that joy

of a great service that was nearly completed.


	19. Book XIX

Their joy was so great that they let down their guard,

did not see the foes arrayed against them, saw no danger

until it was too late, until the enemy's wrath was unleashed.

They had no been pursued, but their path had been guessed

and the smoke-shrouded foes awaited them there at that place

with an army of beasts formed of flesh in every shape

and a whole host of creatures, I dare not call them people

clothed in strange robes, with veils over their faces.

Some of these strangers bore weapons, axes and hammers

or long curving swords roughly forged out of bronze,

but most of them held nothing, but they still were prepared

fire surrounded their hands, it clothed them in smoke.

And who was the leader of this band of brigands?

Who could command the allegiance of so many foul fools?

It was that pirate Yilomi, they served him with pride

for scoundrels will always look to the strongest of their kind.

They pressed the attack, they found their courage in numbers,

they set the stones on fire, the smoke rose to the sky.

Jekkex saw this, and he thought quickly, gave his commands.

"Shields to the front! All the rest shall guard the sides!

Halon, stand behind us, we shall safeguard your life

if we are able, but you must now be prepared

to bear arms yourself, though you have no such training

it must be done, find arms when you are able."

They all leaped to obey, they all rushed for their arms

and formed up for battle, they stood ready to fight.

That fight soon arived, their foes ran for the comrades

they held no formation, they charged as a mob,

and crashed on the shield wall, and though it was small

though they were outnumbered, the shield wall held strong.

Then it came down to spear-work, the bloody caste's calling

as they held their place in the line, they all did their duty.

Jekkex led by example, he thrust deep with his spear,

brought down his first man, he had put out his eye

and soon pierced another, tore clean through his shoulder.

Though Jekkex fought well, no great distinction was his

the greatest share of the glory did not fall to his lot.

Fafri fought bravely, this type of war best became him,

the desperate struggle with so few comrades beside him

where great deeds must be done, where the danger is greatest

where he may trust most fully in the great strength of his arm.

When the charge came, he was quite eager to meet it,

he held his spear tightly, he picked out his targets

and thrust with such strength that his spear found its mark

stuck the foe through the heart, and continued on outward

and into another, pierced the lungs of the creature behind him.

Such was his first blow, and Fafri struck many others

He killed thirteen foes in the first clash on that day.

Lessok stood behind him, and though he accounted for less

he saved the life of his comrade, he was Fafri's salvation

when a great brute came at him, held his club in the air,

Lessok saw him come, and he held up his great shield

took the blow for brave Fafri, and then struck his own

and cut down that creatures, spilled his black blood.

And let none think that all the glory was claimed by those men

for Maka fought well, he led his pack into the fray

where many foes met their end, died by their blades

until those blades grew dull through their use in the fighting,

then they were thrown down, then the pack went to fight

with their own secret arts, they killed with their bare hands.

And Kanik's own tribe, those shards of mighty Igaso

won great acclaim in that fight, in their own manner.

They saw the charge coming, they took up their spears

and launched a charge of their own, charged with great force

screaming their wrath as they brought death to the foe.

This gave the enemy pause, they had not expected a fight

but merely a slaughter, they thought the comrades were weary

and weary they were, but there was still strength in their limbs.

When the charge faltered, Yilomi gave that order again

his wrath was complete, he called for a wild slaughter

and he was obeyed, and they charged once more into the fray.

The comrades saw their chance here, they pressed the attack

the shield wall marched forward, their spears were held high

and the battle was soon joined once again, more blood was shed.

In that great battle, many more foes were struck down

they returned to their wheel, Collectivist spears were their guides

down that dark road, down that river of spilled blood.

In this second charge the sons of Igaso claimed the greater share

of the gore-soaked glory, their charge was that mighty.

Kanik lead from the front, his spear in his hand

he struck out at the foes until the shaft shattered

then he picked up a club, dropped by a dead foeman.

The battle-rage took him, for he was still a savage

only half of a comrade, he still had a great deal to learn.

He rushed farther into the enemy ranks, they fled as he came

be killed a great number, spilled an ocean of blood.

He was quite heedless of all else around him

he charged away from his comrades, blind in his rage

and many spears pierced him, his own blood was shed.

This pain served one purpose, it fueled his rage

and soon more were slaughtered, he put them to flight.

Then as they all fled, he fell down to his knees

his rage faded from him, as his blood flowed freely,

he could no longer stand. His comrades rushed to him

and he spoke his last words as he returned to the wheel.

"So, I have fallen. I have long awaited this fate

I have no cause to fear it, for out on the ice

death was always amongst us. Why should we feel fear

and what we cannot avoid, what will always claim us?

And I have fallen here for a far better cause

than I had ever expected, not to find food for a day

but to find a new life for my people, an eternal gain.

Now there is peace. Comrades, the wheel calls me."


	20. Book XX

Great grief fell on those comrades on that sad day

pain struck their souls, for their comrade was slain.

Halon shed bitter tears, for he was so near to his home

his duty was nearly completed, so few had been lost

he thought no more would perish, then he was disproven.

In the bloody caste comrades this pain turned to wrath

and that wrath turned cold, it turned into grim hate

which is ruled by reason, allows for good judgment.

Jekkex desired to pursue those who were fleeing

and that his comrades come with him, but this could not be

for those heirs to Igaso had old rites of their own

they longed to perform them for their fallen chief

and Halon allowed this, he looked to the future

he allowed them their rites less they break faith

with the Collective itself, they might think it betrayed them

if such a thing was forbidden, do it was allowed.

Yet Halon gave Jekkex a promise, that after those rites

pursuit would then follow, he could follow their tracks

and he would likely find those who had survived the battle

for they too were wounded, they would long to rest.

When all that was settled, then the mourning began

the rites of the tundra were heard one last time.

They beat their feet on the ground, those shards of Igaso

they made a great clamour, like the snow on the mountain

as it tumbles far downward, in its deadly collapse.

Then came their loud chanting, strange words in their tongue,

their tone started low, it was a growl of great rage

then it grew higher, into the shrieking lament.

They pulled out their hair as they shrieked out their grief

tore it out of their hands, cast it onto the ground

they formed this into thin pile, wailing and moaning,

then they lifted their chief up on their broad shoulders

and called out his name seven times to the wind,

then laid him down onto the hair, laid him down gently.

They formed a circle around him, all of his tribe,

they all bared their chests, pounded them strongly

as they called out his name, with grief in their tones.

Then they all knelt low on the ground, they kindled a fire.

One pulled a twig from it, grasped it with great care

and put out Kanik's eyes, as he whispered his name.

Here the bloody caste turned their eyes to the ground

this sight displeased them, it struck them as savage

but Halon looked on, with his inquisitive mind.

Then they laid branches on Kanik, on his broad chest,

and over his limbs. They covered every inch of his body

save for his face, they left that part uncovered.

They set these branches alight, let the fire burn

until it consumed him, and until that last moment

they stood around Kanik, they chanted his name.

When that fire had dwindled, where the fire had died

each placed a hand in the ashes, picked up a handful

and rubbed them into his face, that was their custom.

Then they fell into wrestling, they grappled in pairs

when one was pinned he stepped away from the others.

Halon asked the first of these what they were doing,

what was their purpose, what prize awaited the victor.

The purpose he gave was to find their new chief,

to see who was the strongest, that one would rule.

Halon watched them compete, but Jekkex ignored them

called his spear-comrades close, started to plan

the hunt for the enemies who had escaped them that day.

His hate had not lessened, his patience wore thin,

he was waiting for vengeance, to bring a just death

to the foes of Hallifax, and of all civilized people.

The grappling went on for hours, they fought at length,

they fought with great skill, but after some time

their champion stood in his triumph, he was the chief.

Kantuku stood there in triumph, victory was his

the strength of his arms had given him the command

in the eyes of his peers. He went over to Halon

and knelt down before him, he pledged allegiance

to the glorious spires, to the Collective itself,

he yielded his place as the chief of his tribe

to Halon right then, and he asked for orders.

Halon accepted his vow, and gave him the command

that all were subject to Jekkex until their foes

had been utterly conquered, until all had been slain.

They all arrayed themselves for battle, they were prepared,

they all grasped their spears, readied their shields

and each man went to his proper place in the host.

Halon would stay back, this was not his fight

though he would not yet return home to the spires

for fear of an ambush, or some other foul scheme

that they might have prepared to steal his life away.

Two soldiers would guard him, one from the pack

and one from the tribe, they were chosen by lot

for none wished to stay behind, abandon the battle.

They would stay in hiding, they would stay safe

while the others marched to win greater renown

and to strike down the Collective's vile foes.

All the rest were assembled to strike a fine blow,

to turn their minds to the hunt, chase the foe down

and to bring forth harsh justice by the point of the spear.

They went to their work, they searched for the signs

it was old Maka who found them, he found the path

that their enemy had taken, the traces they left.

They followed the path, and it was not terribly long

before they found one of their old foes on the ground,

his robes had been torn, his blood was slowly flowing,

the others had left them, he had been slowing them down,

they left him to die, a sure sign of their evil.

Well, he soon passed once more to the wheel, to his next life,

and the comrades moved forward, they followed the trail.

Soon they found an encampment, they moved to attack,

but their foes had no courage remaining, they turned away

and they fled from justice, they fled from their demise.


	21. Book XXI

The comrades gave chase, pursued on their swift feet

they ran as fast as the wind that sweeps through the spires,

as the falcon that dives down on the terrified dove,

as fast as they could be carried by their strong limbs.

Old Maka's pack howled as they hunted their prey

they fell on a straggler, grasped him in their strong hands

and tore him to pieces, they grabbed each of his limbs

and they twisted it free, pulled it out of its joint.

They let the corpse fall, dropped all five of its parts

they was time for resting, there was no time for a pause.

And the tribe was distinguished fighting for a dead chief

they took their harsh vengeance, they threw their spears

and brought down three foemen, pierced in their legs

they fell behind, the rest made no effort to save them

so the tribe caught them, they took their revenge,

they broke every bone in the bodies of those who they caught

tore out their eyes, broke each one of their teeth

and then when the enemy was broken, and just barely alive

then they opened his veins, they let him bleed out.

A few of them saw this, they saw there was no hope of flight

they could not escape, so they put an end to their retreat

and prepared to stand firm, and to shed their foe's blood.

The first was Sinshoka, a shard of mighty Dracnoris

taller than all the others, with great strength in his limbs

he bore a vast sword, it was nearly as tall as two men

held it in both hands, he bore no shield as protection,

trusted his armor, which was made of sparkling gold

a fine suit of plate, and quite richly engraved

in the Clangoran fashion, it had been them who made it

for those who dwell our in the desert had not the skill.

Many bleak images were carved into that plate

fire and bloodshed, countless men being cut down

and chains being broken, being cut by his sword,

and scenes of strange mating, obscene in their detail

unfit for viewing, doubly foul because of their place

on a tool for war, that enhanced their perversion.

And yet in spite of all that, there was worse yet to come

for though the others were foul, they were obscene

the helm was far worse, it was crowned by our spires,

but wreathed all in flame, battered and broken.

The second was a great hulking shard of Krokano,

they called him Stagori, that was his name.

He bore a large mace, made of hard sandstone

carved into a figure, it looked to have been taken

from some ancient building, carved by some lost tribe.

He took some ancient relic, used it as a crude weapon,

held it in one hand, he had a vast shield in the other

painted in a crude way, it was proof that he was vain,

for it bore his own image, in a more perfect form

it showed him covered in muscle, more than he had

and with a much finer face, and he was without clothing

to better show off his form, so he could be flattered

by his own shield, that was his frivolous goal,

but beyond that, he had feared it did not look fearsome

so that ludicrous image was made even stranger

he was wreathed in flame, he had painted that on his shield.

These two turned back, these two who were champions

or at least passed as such among their weak people.

They turned back to fight, they called out a challenge

which was swiftly accepted by fair Fafri, and Lessok

who took great offense at their foul foreign arms.

First fair Fafri faced the gold-armoured Shinshoka

he held his spear ready as he faced that foeman

who raised his sword high, offered a mocking salute.

Then they clashed in their battle, they sprung to attack

Fafri struck the first blow, his spear pierced the armor

spilled Shinshoka's blood, gave him a wound by the ribcage.

Shinshoka struck back with a strong blow of his own

Fafri saw this, raised his shield to stave off the threat.

His shield caught the strike, and it did save his life

but his shield was broken, it broke into small shards.

Then Fafri struck back, he held his spear in both hands

but Shinshoka stepped to the side, stepped out of the way

and struck out in return, Fafri strove to block it

with the shaft of his spear, which was also broken.

Armed with half a spear, Fafri then feared for his life

but launched himself at the foe, he thought to die bravely.

Shinshoka struck him, struck a blow with his sword

cut deep into the shoulder, his blade stuck in Fafri

who saw that was his chance, fought down the pain

and struck out with what remained of his old spear.

He struck his own blow, caught his foe in the throat

then ripped the foul helmet right off of his head

held it tight in his hands, then used that bleak thing

as his new weapon, he bent it into a new shape

a crudely made club, with which he struck at the foe,

beat him down fiercely, sent him back to the wheel.

Then Fafri fell down, he had nearly been slain

and as the tribe rushed to his aid, Stagori strode out

called Lessok to fight, a call which he answered.

They stood face to face, then the battle was joined

Stagori struck the first blow, a blow of great strength

which Lessok met with his shield, but under the force

he was knocked to the ground, at this the foe laughed

and raised his mace high, swung it down at poor Lessok.

Lessok rolled out of the way, dodged the worst of the blow,

it fell on his legs, both of them were shattered,

he could no longer stand, he could no longer walk.

Stagori, still laughing, prepared another such blow

and Lessok reacted, raised his spear at the last moment

and caught Stagori as he made his fatal advance,

pierced him through the loins, the foe roared in pain

and Lessok shoved his spear deeper, spilled the foe's blood

who fell to his knees, Lessok pulled his spear free

and ended the fight with his spear in Stagori's chest.

Then Lessok's own injuries took him, he fainted away

and the pack went to his side, they saw to his wounds.

Jekkex saw this, all this allies were quite busy

saving the lives of his comrades, that way was proper

but the foe was escaping, he saw what had to be done

he made chase all alone, pursued nearly two dozen,

he trusted his spear as he made ready to run down the foe.


	22. Book XXII

He ran for long hours, chasing those scoundrels,

that pirate Yilomi, and all those who were with him.

They came at long last to the base of the great mountain

that was once called Dynara, in the days long ago

before the great sharding, before the spires arose

and that we have since named after the mighty avenger,

they came to that place, to that holy mountain.

They fled up the mountain, brave Jekkex pursued them

onto the Path of the Teacher, there they sought shelter.

There was none to be had, they could not hide there,

knowledge was not their salvation, for they had none,

to know anything is against their long held customs.

On that old path, as they came near the great seal

Two of the foes cowered, they thought they were well hidden

but Jekkex found them, and he put an end to their lives.

The rest climbed up their stairs, named for the Enigma

they thought this might save them, they took shelter there

by the great seal of chaos, they thought that was safe

for they thought chaos itself was their source of power.

But chaos itself is not truly a powerful thing,

only fools love it, the wise shun it for its weakness.

And though they took it as their own, it answer to Hallifax,

for it can be studied, we can understand it quite fully

and so the truth can be seen, chaos is not a power

it is not a force, but merely a quaint turn of phrase

for the things we forgot, for that which went unmeasured,

but when those things are found, when they are remembered

what power does chaos have then? Then it is nothing.

So it did not save them, Jekkex spilled yet more blood

and the others fled, their fear had utterly seized them.

They came to the path of war, of much-lauded bloodshed

they did not hide here, for they were fleeing from violence

this seal would offer no shelter to those who feared battle.

Its power gave Jekkex new strength in his strong limbs

and he dispatched a few more, they fell on the mountain.

Then they took up new placed on the great stairs of justice

they looked for safety here, for their thought they were right

and they had long called us tyrants, they who lacked all order,

the seal found them false, it gave Jekkex its power

he who fought for law, that brave defender of order.

He claimed two more lives, he put the others to flight.

They came to the next path, where nature has power,

that barbarous seal, they had no hope of its help

for they came from a city, and though they were wicked

they had at least left the forests, left the old ways.

And nature itself has been tamed by our great city

for that conquest is science, through our knowledge we rule

and we bend it to our will, and Jekkex found power

even from that crude seal, and he used it to slaughter

three more of his foes, they fell down into the dust.

Then came the dreaming path, where beauty is sovereign

where loveliness reigns, there the foes could have no power

for though they are dreams, their dreams are all false

tainted by their drinking, intoxicants guide them

and lead them to evil, there is no beauty in that.

But Jekkex, brave Jekkex recalled those glorious spires

those great crystalline towers, and the words of the poets

the crafts of the painters who lived in his great city,

and those elegant theorems, the sublime beauty of science

and the harmonious order, the arrangement of the castes.

He held that great beauty in both his heart and his mind

and the seal gave him power, he struck out with great blows

brought down seven enemies, they were wounded and broken

for Jekkex was mighty, for the seals had made him strong.

Only four foes remained, the four who ran fastest

Yilomi was at their head, he fled with greatest speed

and three others followed, they fled in great terror.

They fled up more stairs, to the next sacred path

that of the healer, to the great seal of life.

This seal could not save them, nor could it break them

for though life was their goal, they wished to preserve it

Jekkex also had life, it gave equal power to all.

So they fled past it, Jekkex continued his pursuit

up to the grim stairs, up to the way of cold death

the way of great Urlach, the path without mercy.

That seal was hungry, it saw the oncoming doom

and gave its strength to the greatest, it craved death

and it chose its champion, he who could best cause it.

It chose mighty Jekkex, it gave him great power

and he used with joy, he cut down two more his foes,

they fell down by the seal, they died by its cave.

They had had passed the last seal, only two foes remained

they fled away from him, from all-conquering Jekkex

who had slaughtered so many, who sought to claim two more

of them, they fled in fear up to the last stairs,

named for the great sacrifice of all the lost gods.

Here one of them stumbled, he fell to his knees

and Yilomi left him behind, he left him to grim death

for there was no love in his heart for those by his side.

This one turned to all-conquering Jekkex, tears in his eyes,

he begged him for mercy, he begged to be spared,

to be granted a pardon, at any price Jekkex desired

be it a lifetime of service, or a great trove of gold,

the price would be met, if he would be given his life.

But there was no mercy, and there could be no pardon

Jekkex looked on his face, saw the tears in his eyes

and hardened his heart, took the coward up in both hands

and threw him from the mountain, he tumbled on downwards

to the hard ground below, thus did he perish.

Only Yilomi remained, that hate-driven pirate,

he came to the peak, and then found to his terror

there was no place to run, and so with great fear

he turned to face mighty Jekkex, to fight for his life.


	23. Book XXIII

They stood on the peak, on that holy ground,

unblinking Avechna towered high above them,

and raising his spear, Jekkex roared out his words.

"Come, coward, now there is no more room for flight

your harsh death awaits you on the point of my spear,

unfeeling justice shall break open your body

your blood will flow, on my life I swear that.

There can be no mercy, your crimes call for death

now kneel and accept it, your doom shall be swift

and I shall cause you no pain, that too I swear.

If you resist, if you force me into battle

then your death shall be slower, there shall be pain

as combat has always demanded, so make your choice

kneel and submit, or die in agony's cold grasp.

Now, criminal, I shall speak those most sacred words.

I who am called Jekkex, acting on the Chairman's behalf

as his legal agent, I do condemn you to death

in accord with the laws, you shall die for these crimes.

You are found guilty of murder, by force and by guile.

You are found guilty of robbery, you made the attempt.

You are found guilty of sabotage of our noble quest.

You are found guilty of aiding the foes of the State.

Each of these crimes alone cries out for your death

so you are duly condemned, now die by my spear."

Then Yilomi addressed him, he even managed to laugh.

"A fine stirring sermon, you fool from the spires

of course I shall fight you, what could I lose?

A death is a death, and that matters far more

than fleeting pain, only a coward would yield.

And besides that, submission has never pleased me

my knees do not bend, no good man would kneel

to you or your kind, so I swear on my name

that I shall not yield, we will fight to the end.

And to you, little Jekkex, I shall tell you a truth,

I spit on your spires, they are worth nothing to me.

Your cold little hive, high up there in the sky,

is no home for real men, you have no valour.

Oh, you've no lack of courage when you're in your line

with a thousand men by your side, then you are brave.

But here all alone, when your foe stands to fight you?

I think you are nothing, but now we shall see."

Then Jekkex came closer, he spoke some more words.

"So be it then, we shall see what shall come,

you speak many words, and I dislike your voice,

it is well suited for mocking, but for little else

it is a stranger to truth, and to all honest words

so I shall take pleasure in this, in making it silent."

That was the end of their words, they the fight came

between the much-honored Jekkex, with his spear and shield

and that mocking Yilomi, who had a black staff in his hand.

He waved that staff all around, then pointed it forwards

it spat out great flames, they were as bright as the sun,

but Jekkex stepped sideways, he got out of their path

and struck a blow of his own, Yilomi ducked under it.

Then came more fire, Yilomi laughed as he called it

and brave Jekkex faced it, he held out his shield

which was wrapped in flame, it grew hot in his hand

but it did not falter, his good shield preserved him.

As he bore that hot flame, Jekkex thrust out with his spear

struck that black staff, the spear went right through it

and the staff shattered into ten thousand small pieces

there on the peak, the wind carried them far away.

Yilomi then faltered, he stepped back for a moment

reached into his robes, then he pulled forth a sword

held it in his hands, then he was once more ready for battle.

He charged then at Jekkex, who made a charge of his own

they clashed on the peak, under unblinking Avechna.

Yilomi struck first, he struck a firm blow on Jekkex,

shed a few drops of blood, then suffered the same

at the tip of that good spear, in a fair exchange.

Then he struck out again, Yilomi struck out once more,

and Jekkex saw that, he was quite quick to react

thrust out his shield, it struck against that blade

and shook it free of that foul pirate's weak grasp.

It fell to the ground, and great Jekkex rushed to it,

kicked it far away, it tumbled down off of the mountain

and it fell to the hard ground below, onto the rocks,

it bent in seven places, it was of no use anymore.

Then Yilomi pulled back, placed his hands on his face

took a deep breath, he roared his wrath to the wind

and then rubbed himself with his hands, his face then shifted

and his body changed quickly, he grew much larger

and claws grew from his hands, and fangs in his mouth.

Then he charged at Jekkex, in desperation and wrath

swung with his new claws, snapped with his teeth

with no subtle skill, only madness and rage.

Jekkex saw that, and he saw his victory in it

he stood at the ready, he received the charge well,

his shield did its duty, it foiled the angry attack,

and then mighty Jekkex thrust with the point of his spear

and struck a strong blood, in the enemy's shoulder.

Then Jekkex pulled the spear out, he readied a new blow

and paused for a moment, he spoke to his foul foe

whose breathing was heavy, who had lost so much blood

that he could hardly move, the foe he had conquered.

"Now my skill has conquered, I have proven you false

in all things save one, that you shall never kneel,

but I shall prove you a liar once more, a liar in that."

Then he struck his next blow with the shaft of his spear

he struck at the knees, Yilomi fell down upon them,

and his head fell low, he hung it in pain and in shame,

and then Jekkex continued with his truthful words.

"All men must kneel, that is the way of this world.

All must submit, or else they shall be destroyed

for none stand alone, none are so mighty as that.

You have no choice in that, as I have just proven

one may only choose what force he cares to serve

to whom he kneels, to whom he offers his submission,

which liege seems proper, who shall give him orders.

And do not think that the liege himself does not kneel

for he kneels in turn to the force of the world

and everything in it, necessity holds that dominion

and rules over the leaders, it gives them their orders.

There is no freedom, that word itself is a lie

a fable for fools, and for the minds of small children

who have not yet learned the truth, the way of the world.

You held that delusion, now see what it has brought you,

you who might have lived well if you had consented to serve

some noble cause, instead of living in folly and foulness.

For that foolish choice I condemn you as much as your crimes.

Now die and be cursed, I send you back to the wheel."

When those words were spoken, he thrust his spear deep

spilled a great deal of blood, he ended a life,

beneath unblinking Avechna on that sacred peak.


	24. Book XXIV

When the battle was over, he let body fall where it would

to rot on that mountain, he paid that matter no heed

and he walked down from the peak, away from Unblinking Avechna,

he returned to his comrades, be brought them the news.

They were all filled with joy, all took pleasure in hearing

that the wicked had fallen, that the bleak threat was gone.

And Jekkex in turn, was pleased to look on his comrades

and see that their wounds had been tended quite well

and that all would soon be healed, that gave him joy.

Then Halon gave the order that they had all been awaiting

to return home to Hallifax, to return to the spires

and all weariness left them as they rose up from the ground

to march home to Hallifax, to return to the spires.

They made their way to the entrance, to the Bridge of Wings,

where they were first spotted by the vigilant guard

who kept watch over that place, he was filled with joy

and called out to his comrades, who took up the shout

until all knew of their coming, all knew they were home.

Then went to the Chairman so that they could make a report

tell the full tale of their journey, what they had done.

When they met him, they found to their pleasant surprise

that Kruye also awaited, she wanted to learn of their deeds.

They told the whole story, from when they had been parted

of their way through the ice, of the friends that they met

of the deeds they had down, from the great mammoth hunt

to their flight over the ice and down into the mountains,

their path under those stones, through the Clangoran realm,

and then the ambush, they told the tale of their valour

and then the pursuit, all the way up to the great peak

and then the duel, under the gaze of unblinking Avechna.

When the chairman had heard of their deeds, all they had done

he arose all at once, he spoke his words with great joy.

"Far-wandering Halon, you have done well in your task,

you have done as I bade you, discovered new things

solved many mysteries, and brought us new comrades

from out in the wide world, for this I thank you.

And you, Jekkex, my brave all-conquering comrade

you saved your comrades from danger, that is no small thing

in this dangerous world, and you fought many strong foes,

and won great glory in that, your name shall be eternal

for breaking the Nescine walls, and slaying that pirate,

for leading the fight against his horde, and slaying so many.

I thank you my comrades, for the great deeds you have done

and for this great service I shall grant you a reward,

tell me what you desire, you men who have served us,

let us serve you now, let us give you some fitting reward."

Halon spoke first, a smile curved across all of his face.

"You honour me, Chairman, to speak of such rewards.

Yet I must beg your forgiveness, no such thing is deserved

and I ask of you nothing, for when I gave my commands,

I sent good men to their deaths, stole them from our spires.

Though this was expected, though the risks were well known

in doing great deeds, I still cost them their lives,

and for that reason, Chairman, I feel that I must implore you

put away all thought of rewards, they are not proper."

The chairman shook his head as he spoke his wise response.

"Comrade Halon, you are wrong to think in such a way.

Did you command them to die, to fall on their blades?

Did you know that your order would send them to the wheel

and that such a fate could be readily avoided by some other way

that you could have taken, and then knowing of that

choose the path that would doom them, did you do that?

If you chose in good faith, if you meant for the best

if you gave the choice the full force of your reasoning mind

then the guilt for their passing does not fall on your head.

If that is truly the case, as I expect that it is,

then speak your desire, for you have not failed me."

Halon heard those words, and spoke his own with a sigh.

"So be it then, far be it from me to disobey you.

Make me a teacher, send me the best of our youth

that I might train them to serve in the way of my caste,

teach them to study, teach them to look for the sweet truth."

The Chairman then nodded, and Jekkex spoke his request.

"As for me, Chairman, I think you have long known my mind,

I wish to stay in the field, lead our armies to our war

when wars need to be fought, let me lead them from the front

for the rest of my days, until at long last I am struck down

by some enemy spear, until my last drop of blood has been spilled."

Then the Chairman assented to the plea as well,

their requests had been noble, he granted them their wish.

Nor were the others forgotten, they were given all honours

that their deeds had decreed, to Fafri and to Lessok

the commander's honor was given, it then fell to their lot

to lead their comrades in battle, that was their reward.

And to the new comrades, the greatest prize was delivered

to serve the Collective, they became comrades of Hallifax.

There is no greater honour, they accepted with pride,

for they knew the truth, that the great shining spires

would see them to safety, would see to their needs

that they would have many comrades, if they would serve.

Such was the glory that they won by their great deeds.

such was the service they rendered for the good of the spires.

Such were the deeds of those brave comrades of Hallifax.

Such was the wisdom of Halon, of the inquisitive caste,

and the might of great Jekkex, the bloody-caste comrade

and the prudence of Kruye, of the enabling caste.

And such was the might of the spires that they all served.


End file.
